


I Just Can't Lose You

by thebugheadchonifanatic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sarcasm, Spoilers, True Love, build up to choni, heavy spoilers, includes dicussions revolving on the whole cast too, my own take on the events after 2x21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebugheadchonifanatic/pseuds/thebugheadchonifanatic
Summary: Events after Jughead was beaten up by the Ghoulie'scontains canon content and made up content following the season 2 finaleORjust a ton of Cheryl and Toni dynamic after episode 2x21 and the season 2 finale





	1. We can keep each other safe.

_The night of the brutal face-off between The Serpents, and The Ghoulies ended with the prince of the serpents fighting for his life, as his close friends and loved ones_ _drove in a frenzy to their neighboring town, Greendale, rushing him into the emergency room. The clock struck three as the Serpents, and Jugheads close friends awaited_ _for any sort of update on his severe injuries._

 

"We've been here for two hours aren't they suppose to have gotten some sort of update from the doctors ?" Betty asked in a shaky voice, looking over at FP in an attempt to gain some sort of assurance from him.

FP was seated down with his hands on his face, still attempting to grasp the events that had just happened, He couldn't even hear is surroundings let alone grab the awareness of the environment he had been in, his mind had been far too taken up by the strong possible thought of losing his son. 

"Don't worry cousin Betty, I'll head to the front desk and ask around for his doctor, you've had a rough night, try and get some sleep" Cheryl looked at her sympathetically as she rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her.

She looked over at the pink-haired serpent who had just came back with a cup of water in hand offering it to FP, who had been completely absent-minded about her presence and everyone else's presence in the room. Similarly, Veronica was too busy to notice anyone either, since she had been too occupied with the task of comforting a weeping Betty who had been continuously crying on her shoulder, after hearing about Hal's arrest the raven haired girl hurried over to check up on Betty, Archie had been seated in the opposite side of the room with a crowded number of serpent members who had been discussing the timeline and occurrences which happened following the Ghoulies threats, Cheryl took a moment to breath trying to keep herself calm in this somber aura, she took a quick glance towards Toni, only to have their glances meet, She walked over to the pink-haired girl who had her hands folded and her dark leather jacket zipped up.

"Has Betty not gotten any rest yet ? We should probably take her home, she has had a tough night specially with everything that went down with her fathers arrest" Toni looked over at Betty who began to doze off into a slumber, as she comfortably liad her head on Veronica's shoulder.

"I tried to convince her, but she won't leave the hospital without any sort of update on Jugheads condition, I was going to head to the main hall and try to find the front desk, would you come with me ?" Cheryl asked as she stared at the dark brown eyes that stood in front of her.

"Ahh- yah of course, but are you going to leave that bow there ?" she asked with slight smirk on her face.

"Ohh T.T there isn't anyone trying to kidnap you this time, cause you're with me" Cheryl said mischievously as she tucked a pink strand of Toni's hair behind her pierced ear.

They walked towards the main hall silently, their heads still spinning with the dramatic scenes that had unfolded in front of them only a couple of hours ago, Cheryl spotted the front desk and began to inquire to the nurse about the condition of their ill-fated friend, after a heated back and forth between Cheryl and the nurse about the lack of knowledge and information on his state, the nurse reluctantly agreed to bring the doctor to Cheryl in order to discuss how Jughead had been, Cheryl and Toni sat by the front desk as they waited for the doctor...

"Sorry I didn't get the chance to thank you for you're heroic rescue earlier, It's just with everything going on I just didn't get the chance to yet" Toni said holding onto Cheryl's hand.

"Well you saved me before so I was somewhat bound to return the favor, and besides we take care of each other" Cheryl said cupping Toni's cheek, before laying a kiss on it. 

Toni smiled at the gesture, with all the dark things that have been revolving around them, they still somehow managed to have each others support and they seemed to have a good understanding of that.

"As long as we can keep each other safe, we will be fine" Toni said as she changed the position of their hands in order to intertwine them. Toni hugged onto Cheryl's arm as they waited, "Toni, I think It would be safer from me to stay with you again, the blackho- I mean Hal tried to murder me last night, and from what I'm hearing from Archie he suspects someone else to be conspiring with Hal to help him plan out the murders", Toni looked at Cheryl confused by what she had just informed her about, "Wait, did you just say he tried to murder you, in your own house, we better make sure he gets a lifelong sentence for that, hold on how the hell did you get away ? WAIT did he hurt you ?!" Toni's voice rose as she stood up to examine Cheryl, "Toni I'm fine don't worry I got into my archer kit before he could behead me with his axe, and that arrow sure as hell left a deep wound in his shoulder, maybe even tore up a few tendons" Cheryl quizzically thought trying to remember how the events truly played out, "Wow, you really are like a female hot version of robin hood" Toni said teasingly as she inched her face closer towards Cheryl's before grabbing her cheeks softly and kissing her passionately, Cheryl opened her eyes only to see a smile forming on Toni's lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm here to talk to the family of Forsythe Pendleton Jones III" the doctor asked questionably, "No we asked about Jughead Jones, We specifically asked for him" Cheryl said eyeing him angrily, "Umm- Cheryl babe that's his real or should I say ancestral name" Toni said in an attempt to hold back a laugh from erupting, "Wait, Jughead's royalty ?" Cheryl whispered to Toni confused by the newfound revelation, "So are you two a part of his family or not, cause I have a lot of patients to get back to" he said rudely, "Oh yah, sorry about that, right this way" Toni began to lead him towards the room in which the others had been settling in, only to catch a quick glimpse of Cheryl rolling her eyes at him.      

 


	2. You're One Of Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets updated news about jugheads condition  
> Toni comforts Cheryl

Cheryl and Toni entered the room along with the doctor and suddenly everyone's gaze fell on them, Veronica began to wake Betty up whispering into her ear about the doctors arrival, while Sweet Pea headed over to where FP had been wallowing in his thoughts to inform him about who had just entered the room, knowing how unhinged FP had been for the past couple of hours, the serpents all stood up following Sweet Peas lead, they all gathered around FP waiting on him to converse with the doctor, FP stood his ground awakened from the negative thoughts that had been occupying his mind, Betty stood along the sidelines attempting to listen to the doctors words, she had been too worn out to keep up with the doctors fast paced words,Toni escorted Cheryl as they leaned on the side of the serpents whose front man, FP who had been surprisingly able to listen to everything the doctor was notifying them about.

"He's going to be fine, he has just been severely beaten and would have to deal with a long recovery since he has a few broken ribs, his face is swollen up so we are trying to keep the inflammation down by giving him some meds, he isn't conscious yet but we predict he will be awake by the end of the week" the doctor announced, as everyone huddled around FP as they blessed his sons positive condition. Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, Toni, and FP all hugged Betty who had been beyond relieved at the news of her boyfriends state. "I'll drop you off and check on you're mother, can't imagine what kind of night she's been having" FP said cheekily, his mood switching up, "Call me tomorrow morning, so we can head back here together" Veronica said as she hugged Betty goodbye, before leaving the room Betty stopped and turned around to face her red-headed cousin, "Cheryl thank you for everything tonight, and for helping me out before, believe me when I say we all appreciated it" Betty said as she held onto her dear cousins hands giving her the best smile she could from being too exhausted. Some time after Betty and FP left, Archie and Veronica decided to head back to the Andrews resident, Veronica had been clearly fed up with her father's recent dirty laundry, Toni and Cheryl talked with the Serpents as they thanked Cheryl for rescuing Toni from the Ghoulie's praising the heroic story of the incident.

"Guys let's head out, Where am I dropping you off this time?" Sweet Pea asked the two girls who had been in deep conversation with several other members of the serpents,"My place" Toni said after ending her previous conversation with one of the serpents. The three of them entered Sweet Peas car since they had no other means of transportation since Toni had left her bike back at Whyte Wyrm like several of the other serpents, they sat next to each other since it had been a bench seated truck, the drive back to Riverdale had been around an hour long, Toni had fallen asleep on Cheryl's shoulder, as the red-head hugged her to try and make Toni more comfortable in her sleep.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this to a Blossom but after you've started seeing Toni, and helped her escape from the Ghoulie's, the serpents have been grateful of everything you've done, and don't think we don't remember that protest, cause we've got eyes and ears everywhere" Sweet Pea said as he focused on the road.

"How come you never told me about this while I was living with Toni ?" Cheryl asked.

"We weren't on good terms back then, I didn't trust you remember, but of course Toni was right and you've proven me wrong" He said chuckling at the memory of the upbringing of their friendship,

After Cheryl had been saved from the Sister Of Quiet Mercy, she had been temporarily living at Toni's trailer, Sweet Pea along with Toni's grandfather had taken a liking towards the Blossom, realizing she hadn't deserved such an awful family name to uphold.

"Anyway what I meant to point out is, don't be surprised If FP offers to let you join, or Jughead for that matter, I would be even less surprised if Jughead asked you, specially since he called for your help with the Ghoulie's, and that's bound to mean something in his book" Sweet Pea said as he discussed the different possibilities,

"My girl wearing a serpent jacket what a day to be alive" Toni said in a sleepy voice burying her face into Cheryl's neck as she hugged her tighter, Cheryl chuckled at the remark.

"This might not be manly enough for me to say, but you guys are really cute together" Sweet Pea said in a serious manner,

"Well, If I'm asked don't be surprised when I take the offer up" Cheryl said as she began to play with the pink-haired girls locks, "Just know we would love to have you be apart of us" Sweet Pea said as both him and Toni nodded in approval at the statement.

They descended out of the truck as they thanked Sweet Pea for the ride, waving him their goodbyes, Toni opened up the front door, knowing not to expect her grandfather being home, he had probably been at Whyte Wyrm with the older serpents keeping their territory safe from any sort of surprise attack from the Ghoulie's,particularly at the crucial state Riverdale has currently been in.

The sun began to come up as Cheryl changed into Toni's borrowed pj's, Toni had been in the kitchen making herself and Cheryl some french toast since they had been too famished to sleep without having a some sort of meal before they went into a deep slumber together, Cheryl hugged Toni's waist from the back as she continued to observe her every move, "You know you're pretty cute when you're trying to be touchy" Toni said as she looked at Cheryl's make-up free face, "Do you think you can do better T.T ?" Cheryl asked in a challenging tone, Toni turned off the stove as she turned around to face Cheryl, "Are you trying to be seductive too ?" Toni asked as she giggled, Cheryl was now looking deeply into her dark brown eyes, inhaling Toni's scented perfume as she inched closer towards her lips, Toni ran her hands through Cheryl's hair before closing the gap between them, their kiss was slow and tender, Cheryl cupped Toni's neck as they extended their kiss, until Cheryl pulled away unexpectedly, Toni stared at her confused, "Cheryl, what's wrong ?" Toni asked as she brushed Cheryl's hair away from her eyes, Cheryl was still holding onto Toni's neck, trying not let her tears drop, "Toni I jus- I don't know wh- I almost lost you today and the thought is making me worried, you know you've been the only good thing in my life for a while, mayb- maybe even for most of it" Cheryl said as she never lost eye contact with Toni, "You and I are going to be more than fine together Cheryl, We've always got each other, and now you're one of us, you might not be a serpent for sure but with me, that makes you apart of our family, apart of my family" Toni said as she wiped the tears away from Cheryl's cheeks,

"You are something else T.T" Cheryl said before kissing Toni again passionately.


	3. Three Birds With One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang uncovers new evidence, and tries to work it out

_Two days had now passed after the confrontation between the Northsiders and Southsiders, the Northside was dealing with the episodic breakout of the Blackhood, additionally the presidential campaigns of both Fred Andrews and Hermione Lodge were swiftly postponed by the outbreak_   _, while on the opposite side of the tracks, the Southsiders had another war approaching with the Ghoulie's, attempting to find a way to increase their numbers and prepare for a fight in which all the odds were against them..._

 

Toni woke up to the sound of her phones ringtone going off, she looked over the nightstand to see Veronica's name appearing on her screen, in an attempt to leave bed so she can answer the call in the other room, not wanting to disturb Cheryl's deep slumber, however unexpectedly she was held back by the dozy girl who restrained restraint her from pulling out of their spooning position, Cheryl rested her head on Toni's shoulder, in an effort of keeping her in place.

"Where do you think you're going ?" Cheryl whispered into her ear, eyes still closed, hugging Toni tighter, "I was about to answer Veronica's call, but that was before I got occupied by this really hot girl I've been seeing" Toni said ironically, "Hmm she must be constantly on your mind, I presume", "Whew if only you can imagine the things that I want to say and do to her" Toni looked over at the red-head, before straddling on top of her, engaging in a fiery make out.

A few minutes had gone by before Toni's phone went off again, Cheryl furiously grabbed the phone, waiting to hear Veronica's excuse for interrupting their intimate moment, "Hey you ghoul, would you stop being soo god damn persistent and call at a later time when it isn't this fucking early in the morning ?!" Cheryl said in an irritated tone, pinching her eyebrows, Toni who remained seated on top of her laughed at her girlfriends adorable face expression giving her a suggestive stare, "Cheryl ? It's two o'clock in the afternoon, and don't raise your voice at me, we need you guys at Whyte Wyrm, I've uncovered another one of daddy's secret plans, and this one's sure going to help us put an end to his  malicious plans",

"Ugh fine we will be there by the next hour, just keep your shirt on",

"Are you talking to me ?" Veronica said confused,

"I meant it as in calm down, we are coming you imbecile" Cheryl said rolling her eyes from her end of the phone call, "oh whatever, just come quickly, bye"

"What did she want ?" Toni questioned

"Something about her dad, we need to head out to Whyte Wyrm"

"Whyte Wyrm ? why would she go there ?", "I don't know, wish I knew what's gotten into her head recently" Cheryl replied as she stood up to get ready.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, so while I had been back at home picking up a few of my things, since I had been recently crashing at Archie's place, I took it upon myself to go snooping in daddy's office, hoping that I might've missed something from my hasty search, on the night of the outbreak, and...this caught my eye" Veronica declared announcing to the people she had invited, FP looked at her bewildered at why he had been asked to come by the daughter of a mobster, Betty stood next to him eyeing the raven-haired girl struggling to see where her best friend was headed with the conversation, while to the right side of the room Cheryl had accommodated herself next to her girlfriend holding onto one another's hands out of habit.

Veronica took out a thick document from her bag, containing several contracts attached to one another, all signed in big letters that were headlined by "The Lodges Endeavors"

"This is for you" Veronica said as she handed FP the documents, looking at him as he studied the names and dates of the documents, he began to quickly skim through the papers his eyes widening at the evidence that was just handed to him, "Your "daddy" is a dead man" he said as he disgustedly with slanted eyebrows, passing the papers around to the other members, his face hardening as he read the content of the paper, Cheryl and Toni looked over the same paper looking at one another when they realized just how screwed they were, "My mother is going to meet the end of my arrow, she's not going to get away with this" Cheryl said her eyes diverting towards FP as she clenched her jaw, "Now that we know Hiram was the one who paid the Ghoulie's to get rid of Jughead, and threaten the Serpents while being funded by the Blossoms, we can use this as leverage, this would cause an uproar for Hermione's presidential campaign" FP stated trying to view all the options they now possessed.

"With all do respect, shouldn't we consider giving this to the sheriff ?" Archie said in an attempt to be a part of the conversation

"And how would we do that Archie ? the new sheriff is being controlled by Hiram" Betty pointed out as she rubbed her face in an attempt not to shock the delusional football player

"I meant Sheriff Keller, he could offer us backup he still has loyal officers at the station, they could be of use to us" he inquired realizing how stupid he might've sounded previously

"Son I think that is the only smart thing that ever came out of that head of yours" FP joked as he looked over at Archie

"How do we know you wouldn't rat us out to your master ?" Sweet Pea said as he appeared from the shadows, winking at Toni and Cheryl when he introduced himself visibly to the discussion

"I kind of have to agree with him Archiekens, you did seem quite infatuated with being Hirams puppet" Veronica additionally remarked, Betty giving her a surprised look, noticing the change of manner when mentioning her father,

"Hiram has gone too far this time, convincing Reggie to shoot Fangs and manipulated me the way he had for weeks, I would like to see him be taken down by the Serpents just as much" he responded as his gaze fixed on Sweet Pea, everyone nodding in approvement,

"I think I know the perfect plan, my...family already possesses a manic reputation, we can really cause some damage if we create a rumor about Hiram wanting to buy our families maypole syrup lands, people are bound to believe us once we reveal the evidence we have afterwards, we already have enough to put Hiram out, but we should eliminate all three of them, more like kill three birds with one stone" Cheryl declared as she picked herself up from her seat, arms folded walking towards the middle of where everyone had been positioned,

"That's smart we can publish that on The Blue and Gold, it will certainly get people talking, but we need to find the perfect time to release that story, after we get enough people interested we can leak the information we have against Hiram" Betty said as she looked amusingly at Cheryl's bright idea,

"I see what you're saying, since some Northsiders might still be on Hiram's side if we use our leverage against him without spreading the rumor, that wouldn't be enough for us to solidify solidify the affiliation between The Lodges and The Blossoms, no offense you guys" FP said looking at the two girls with a sympathetic gaze,

"non taken, I'd rather not be apart of those living mannequins" the red-head remarked, Toni watched her as her heart ached for her, their eyes locked as the pink-haired serpent mouthed to her, "That's my girl" giving her an a additional wink as a sign of praising her for speaking the truth,

"Publishing that evidence during the presidential campaigns sure as hell would be a real way to fuck up those peoples plans" Toni noted as she kept on gazing at Cheryl giving her a devilish smile,

"If I were Kevin in this moment I would say, you two can cut that sexual tension with a knife" Veronica said giggling at the two,

"That would sure as hell knock them down, well it's set guys, meet me tomorrow here at eight to discuss this further in detail, Betty and I are heading to the hospital, Cheryl walk us out ?" FP concluded giving Sweet Pea and Toni a knowing look before leaving the bar along with Betty and Cheryl, Betty headed to the car leaving the other two to speak privately 

"Yes Mr. Jones ? " Cheryl asked puzzled 

"Cheryl Blossom, I never thought I'd be asking you to join the Serpents but here we are, you are one hell of a vigilante and I know about how you're family treated you, heard it all from Jason" he said sadly bringing up the memory

"I just wanted to apologize, I knew it's been way overdue, but I have to let you know you're father risked Jugheads life if I didn't..." he added,

"Thank you, but I'm doing this for his children so they can at least see some light in this town" she responded tearing up,

"I want you to be apart of our family, cause you deserve that, so let us give you that" FP said soothingly rubbing her shoulder,

"I would love that" Cheryl replied as she put on a brave face, looking straight into his eyes

"Next week, we will prepare the ceremony, and after all the aid you've given Jughead rescuing Toni, as well as facing Hal, don't expect to do a serpent dance "

"Thank you again, Mr. Jones, send Jughead our love ?" Cheryl responded shaking FP's hand

"Will do, and Cheryl tell Toni to stop ogling at you so much, It makes an old man like me feel like I've lost all my chances at love" he said charismatically before entering his vehicle and waving goodbye.

Cheryl went back inside, smiling brightly at the realization that she was now going to be apart of a new family, a family in which Toni was in, that girl made her heart pound, 

"So...did he ask you ?" Toni said as she ran over to the girl once she entered the bar, "He sure as hell did" Cheryl smiled as she gazed at her girlfriend whose face lit up just as brightly, "We are going to be such a power couple" Toni said as she hugged Cheryl, Toni quickly grabbed the girls face giving her a heat of the moment kiss, when she pulled away she saw how red Cheryl's face was blushing at Toni's action,

"I'm definitely picking your jacket" Toni said as she brushed Cheryl's hair away from her face,

"I trust your judgement T.T, surprise me"  


	4. The Get Together Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni throw a get together for Jughead in which drama and scandal are unfolded, and declarations are made...

_It was Friday night which meant that the weekend had arrived, Pop's had been filled with people ordering their burgers, enjoying cold milkshakes, while engaging in their social ventures, Cheryl and Toni were accommodated in their usual seats which they had claimed for themselves ever since the night they had watched Love Simon together, the two girls sat side by side eating and teasing each other flirtatiously savoring their time together, giving each other suggestive glances while ignoring the crowded commotion that surrounded them, they had been in their own captivating bubble._

"So have you heard the news Jughead finally woke up, FP was ecstatic when he called me with the news" Toni said as she informed her girlfriend who had been too distracted by playing with the ends of her wavy pink hair, "Well in a true friendly manner I think we should celebrate this reunion with a small get together, cousin Betty would be pleased with the change in scenery, specially with the town rallying against her father to be imprisoned for life...it would get her to loosen up a bit, wouldn't you agree T.T ?" Cheryl replied still fixated with the other girls hair, Toni brought her hand up to Cheryl's chin tilting her head upwards to meet her gaze, "I agree, as long as it would let us enjoy our time together, maybe get a few drinks, play some nice music...then maybe ditching them half way through so we can hook up together instead" Toni said teasingly as she began to rub the red-heads chin, Cheryl's cheeks began to burn slightly at the thought, smiling at Toni from ear to ear, "Why wait till then ?" Cheryl asked mischievously, arching her brows

"That's because I'm going to take you on our first official date"

Cheryl gave her a shocked look "We've gone on a date before- you haven't forgotten about our date to the movies, have you ?"

"That time we watched Love Simon together wasn't an actual date" Toni replied giggling at Cheryl

"Yah you're right, I'm pretty sure it was during the drag race actually" Cheryl said rubbing Toni's forearm 

"Hmm that's odd here's how I remember things, I had been secretly crushing on you since the drag race because how could I forget the way you called me "Cha Cha" or those red hot high-waisted shorts you wore, then...if I recall correctly you called me-what was it again ? oh yah, "Queen Of The Buskers" but of course that was all before we had our really steamy run in at the restrooms where you screamed that I should "GET MY SERPENT HANDS OF YOUR BODY"-did I miss anything else ?" Toni concluded sarcastically as she began to laugh at her own joke like a maniac in the middle of the diner,

"Yes, you forgot the part where I said, I Love You" Cheryl had quietly uttered the last three words, unsure if it had been too soon to announce her love for the shorter girl, whose face now lit up at Cheryl's sudden declaration,

"Well now I'll never be able to forget it, because I love you too Cheryl" Toni reciprocated as she held onto Cheryl's right cheek before giving her a heartfelt kiss on her plump red lips,

"Now about this get together should we do it two days from now ?" Cheryl asked as she laid her head on Toni's shoulder after they had ended their kiss,

"I think that would work, we should call Sweet Pea and make sure he can hook us up with the drinks" 

"Under-age drinking at it's finest, never seen you drunk before so this would be interesting"

"I'm a bad crier, like it's very ugly, I get too emotional and that with all the tears...yah not pretty at all"

"My serpent girlfriend crying over how hot I am, while continuously telling me how much she loves me, now that's something I need to witness for myself" Cheryl joked before apologizing to the other girl who tried holding back a laugh, by posing with a fake frustrated face, before Toni could reply Pop's door opened and the bell rang signalling that someone had just entered the diner, not too long afterwards FP called for the two girls,

"How are my two favorite lovebirds doing today ? don't tell Betty and Jughead I said that though" FP stated furthermore while giving them a cheeky smile

"We're doing great, I was thinking about throwing Jughead a get together, what do you think Mr. Jones ?' Cheryl asked shifting her gaze from one serpent to the other

"You can call me FP, you're going to be apart of us soon, and I wouldn't want you to make me feel like I'm some stranger" FP replied giving her a sympathetic look

"And I think it would be a great idea, Jughead would be pleased, thank you for thinking about that" FP additionally added thanking them, and then heading out back to get ready for work

"Have fun with your shift" Toni said as they ended their conversation.

* * *

 

"Did you get the keg ?" 

"Yah, managed to get two of them, the get together is going to be at Thistle house right?" Sweet Pea asked as he carried the kegs on his shoulders showboating his strength

"Cheryl's already there, preparing all the food, music and flyers" Toni replied as she began to put on her leather jacket to head out, Sweet Pea and Toni loaded the kegs onto the back of the truck, before igniting the engine and hitting the road.

"So have you and Cheryl...?" Sweet Pea curiously asked as he alluded to the topic,

"Not yet....no, I just don't want to push her into anything, cause I know how sensitive it is for her to truly love someone deeply, so I'm letting her take her time" Toni said pleased with her mature response, 

"But she loves you it's very clear-she just seems scared really of losing another person she loves, but I see you guys making progressive, flirting, touching and teasing each other, she really does put her defenses down when she's around you"

"Yup, that's my girl showing her confidence, while being low-key shy"

"Cheryl knows how to make you want her, But I feel like this is the first real genuine love she's received- well from a significant other I mean"

"That's why I'm not messing this one up" Toni said as she chuckled nudging Sweet Pea's shoulder.

* * *

 

In the other part of town Veronica and Cheryl were picking out playlists to play prior to their close friends arriving,

"So you and Toni huh" Veronica said giving her a playful smirk

"I haven't truly felt this way before, and sometimes she finds a way of making me feel somewhat shy, feeling like I might be a bit too forward, It's a weird sensation-I've never had to deal with that in the past"

"Oh Cheryl, the stages of being in love, I see the way your drooling over her, the way you look at her, from what I see she's probably into you way more than you'd like to realize" Veronica said as she tilted her head to the side giving Cheryl a comforting look

"Enough about me and my sweet T.T, things are getting rough between you and Archie recently, If you wanna talk about that mobster wannabe I'm here" Cheryl said savagely while still giving Veronica a comforting rub on her shoulders,

"It's just that, I don't trust him anymore really, even after everything going down with Nick St.Clair, his behavior lately with everything that happened has been erratic, like he's trying to be some kind of hero for Riverdale when the town is suppose to be working together, besides since crashing at his place I know notice how stubborn he really is, it's a serious turn off" Veronica replied as she huffed at the thought of her recent relationship issues,

"Talk to him about it, he might explain himself".

As if right on queue Archie arrived along with Sweet Pea and Toni, giving one another greetings, while the two boys headed to the kitchen to set up the kegs, Toni and Cheryl sat down on the couch, while Veronica accommodated herself to the one opposite to them, admiring the two lovebirds.

Toni placed her head on Cheryl's lap, as she started to make herself comfortable on the couch, "Did you miss me ?" Toni said as she smirked at Cheryl, who was at first fazed by the gesture, she then began to run her hands through Toni's hair, which had been one of her favorite things to do, she then bend her head down to give the serpent a peck on the lips, "Does that answer you're question ?" Cheryl said as she gained her confidence back, giving Toni a wink afterwards,

"I think I might need more convincing" Toni remarked smiling at Cheryl

"I think you two should get a room" Sweet Pea said coming out of the kitchen with multiple red cups

"Cheers to that" Veronica said as she stood up and grabbed a cup from the tray he brought out 

the doorbell rang as the last two guests arrived, Archie opened the door to greet his two best-friend's hugging them warmly, everyone had taken their turn congratulating Jughead on his recovery, Jughead had a box with him wrapped up, he placed it next to the front door on the way in, Betty brought with her movies, if the group decided to watch a movie afterwards, 

"It's great to see you Jughead, I'm glad you're doing well" Cheryl said as she greeted Jughead with a warm hug 

he still had a few bruises on his neck and a deep cut on his left cheek from his brutal confrontation,

"You too Cheryl, I've got a surprise for you by the way, but It's for later" He said as he smiled at her brightly, Cheryl proceeded to greet her dear cousin with a hug as the rest of the group did the same, as everyone got seated Sweet Pea began to give everyone drinks, while Toni and Cheryl set up the music, when all of a sudden the door bell went off again with everyone looking towards Cheryl for some kind of explanation on who the unexpected visitor had been, once she opened the door she was surprised to see Kevin Keller standing their admiring the doors craftsmanship,

"Thanks for the invite Cheryl, thought you would have forgotten about me like your previous outings, this is going to be fun" Kevin said as he hugged Cheryl excitedly, Cheryl remained standing in her spot confused by what had just happened,

"Your welcome by the way, now you won't have to deal with a falling out with one of your friends for not inviting them" Toni said from behind Cheryl, who stood there dumbfounded by her forgetfulness of inviting Kevin, "I think you just saved us from having an atomic bomb go off" Cheryl said as she stared into her girlfriends eyes, feeling cared for by her girlfriends kind-hearted effort, Cheryl closed the front door and held onto Toni's hand leading her upstairs into her bedroom, they had ditched the group and began making out as they closed the door behind them, Cheryl had been clearly excited by the way she had been frantically moving her hands all over Toni's body, kissing her neck as Toni began to moan at the way her girlfriend had taken dominance, after some time with Cheryl nibbling on Toni's neck, the shorter girl straddled Cheryl as she began to be carried onto the bed, kissing Cheryl deeply as she slipped her tongue onto the red heads mouth, Cheryl moaned at the action cupping Toni's face to gain better control of their lips movements, Cheryl's other hand had been on the side of Toni's thigh rubbing it in an upward and downwards motion as she began to lift Toni's shorts a bit higher feeling the intimate tension between them progress,

"Wait...are you sure you wanna do this now, while everyone's down there ?" Toni asked out of breath, Cheryl's face had been lingering onto her lips as she spoke, "I'd do you anywhere" Cheryl said as she whispered to Toni before swiftly reconnecting their lips again, their kiss had been aggressive as if they needed to finally release all their sexual tension, as the two continued to make progress Cheryl took her shirt off, she wore a black laced bra underneath, Toni watched her as her jaw dropped by the sudden newfound beauty that appeared in front of her, "How the hell did I manage to get someone like you ?" Toni asked as she swallowed thickly, "By loving me for me" Cheryl replied now gazing into her girlfriends eyes deeply, never letting their gaze wonder, Cheryl unbuttoned Toni's shorts as she began to slid them downwards, she then slipped her fingers onto the other girls folds, moving her fingers in a circular motion towards the girls clit, they continued to look at one another as Toni finally began to reach climax holding onto Cheryl's neck as she let her orgasm rush through her body, once Toni got off her high she brought Cheryl's closer to her as she kissed her tenderly this time,

"I love you too damn much, Cheryl Blossom" Toni said as she whispered into Cheryl's ear, Cheryl's face always seemed to light up when Toni declared her love for her,

"I love you too, T.T" Cheryl said as she smiled at the girl, kissing her forehead afterwards.

 

 

 

 

   

 

 


	5. The Get Together Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues with their small get together...

The two girls remained in Cheryl's room, Toni laid in Cheryl's arms as the shorter girl dozed off into a nap, Cheryl just stared at the girl, admiring the moment,

"How did I get so lucky ?" Cheryl thought to herself,

Toni had been asleep for the past thirty-minutes, and Cheryl was just too captivated by her beauty that she just sat there brushing the other girls hair and occasionally giving her kisses on the cheek,

"Damn, you really would rather spent time staring at me for about an hour, than go hang out with your friends" Toni said jokingly as she opened her eyes,

"Looking at you fills my every need" Cheryl replied as she bit her bottom lip, 

"As much as I would love to suffocate you with long kisses right now, we should probably head downstairs and see how drunk our friends got" Toni smirked as she inched towards Cheryl's face before giving her a quick peck, knowing that if she started to kiss the red-head, there would be no chance of stopping.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl and Toni headed downstairs hand in hand, as their intimate moment still hadn't passed from each others minds, when they arrive all their hammered friends had been dancing to the music, while a pair ran off to the front yard, the two girls stood still, shocked by all of things that were occurring simultaneously, Betty and Jughead were seated on the couch laughing at some newspaper article they had written a couple of months prior, while Veronica and Archie grinded on each other as they danced, Kevin and Sweet Pea however were nowhere to be seen,

"You two better have done something naughty when you decided to ditch us" Veronica directed towards the two girlfriends as she slurred her words,

"How many cups did you drink ?" Cheryl asked she hid a laugh,

"Just remember drinking two...now that I'm thinking about it times that by...36 ?" Veronica replied as she pushed away from Archie,

"She's a lightweight, but I am totally NOTTT" Archie shimmed in on the conversation, after tumbling on the floor because of Veronica's push, clearly just as intoxicated,

"Yah, she's bad at math too you might want to take her upstairs when she passes out" Toni said as she unhooked her hand from Cheryl's, helping Veronica sit on the couch,

"Ahhh guys where's Kevin ?" Betty asked as she furrowed her brows in confusion,

"He ran away with prince charming the one with greasy hair, you know the one who carried all the blessed Holy water...YOU KN-KNOW WHAT I MEAN RIGHT ? THE ANSWER IS ALCOHOL BITCHES !!"  Veronica had been so out of it, that she somehow managed to take her heels off and pass out on the couch in a matter of seconds, 

"Jughead take care of this, I think I saw them head to the kitchen, Cheryl would you care to follow me", Toni said as she re-hooked her arm to the taller girls forearm,

"Yah, sure thanks Toni leave me to take care of this...mess" Jughead replied indifferently giving Toni a knowing glance,

Cheryl and Toni head to the kitchen to find no one present at the scene, Toni looked out the window to check if Sweet Pea had taken his vehicle, and sure enough he had.

"He's not here, he took his truck"

"And where do you think he could've left with our dear Keller...Actually now that i'm thinking this over, I hope they are somewhere hooking up on the back of that truck, Kevin needs a new man in his life, one that doesn't involve a deceased girlfriend in the mix" Cheryl stated in a candid yet cheeky tone,

"Wouldn't that be an interesting resolution for Sweet Pea, i'm so on-board for that ship, hell I'd sail it if I have to" Toni remarked giggling at her girlfriends previous comment,

"I'll call them, you try dialing Sweet Pea, ill try contacting Kevin."

* * *

 

"Do you think she knows what we are up to ?" Kevin asked seated on the passenger seat,

"Nah we're good, call Jughead and tell him we are heading to the new serpent hide out, the one at Pop's just like he told us to, and that we have the box and everything set up already" Sweet Pea said as he let his left arm hang outside the trucks window,

"Toni should win an award for being such a good girlfriend, don't you think ? I mean the measure she went through with Jughead to set this up, now that's commitment right there"

Kevin unlocked his cellphone and began to dial Jughead, he updated him on their current status and what their next stage had been...

"Okay Kevin, Betty and I will round up our drunk friends and drop them off at Archie's house, Betty and I will meet up with you later, Toni will head off to your direction once she uses an excuse to convince Cheryl to join up with us, and Kevin...make sure no one's dining at Pop's when we get there, we need to keep this low-key for now, so just who we invited" Jughead said to Kevin through his phone before hanging up, he gave Betty a signaling look and she began to grab all of Archie and Veronica's belongings.

"So we got to move quick before Cheryl comes back here, help Archie to his fathers truck, while I wake Veronica up" Betty said as she handed Jughead Archie's jacket,

"We did notify them not to actually get drunk, I guess they had something they wanted to drown with alcohol" Jughead shrugged placing Archie's hand over his shoulder helping the red-headed boy balance,

"We're going to have to use my mothers car after we drop them off, that's going to take convincing" Betty said as she began to nudge Veronica to wake up,

"Don't worry, we will call Fangs to pick us up" Jughead reassured her as he opened up the front door quietly.

* * *

 

"Sweet Pea says they are at Pop's, he's apparently helping Kevin sober up, wanna head there ?" Toni said putting her phone in her pocket,

"Sure, those two boys might be messing around and drunk dialing some of Kevin's mistresses, his line was busy" Cheryl remarked jokingly,

"You never know what sort of tricks Sweet Pea might be playing on the poor boy" Toni began to laugh,

"Anyways we should probably inform Jughead and Betty that we are heading out, we could drop off Archie and Veronica on the way" Cheryl began to head out to the living room where her friends had been,

"Don't worry about that, Jughead already texted me, he and Betty ditched with them, they had to help FP out so they dropped those two off with them" Toni said as she grabbed Cheryl's arm spinning her around,

"Can I tell you a secret ?" Toni added distracting her red-headed girlfriend pulling her in closer,

"Hold on...let me guess, Toni Topaz are yo-are you...gay ?" Cheryl sarcastically said smirking at Toni,

Toni gasps,"How did you know ? I am shocked by your intellectual revelation" the two girls burst out laughing at their corny joke,

"No on a serious note, I've got a surprise planned out for you, but I won't tell you when it will be" Toni said as she rose her eyebrows at Cheryl, who looked at the shorter girl confused at what this "surprise" might be,

"Well if I kissed you would you give me some sort of hint ?" Cheryl asked trailing her fingers over Toni's collarbone, playfully flirting with her girlfriend in an attempt of getting an answer,

"You could try, but I'll need a lot of convincing, are you up for that challenge ?"

"Oh Toni I thought you knew, I'd accept any challenge that would get me what I want" Cheryl whispered into the serpents ear, now pressing her body against hers, causing Toni's back to be facing against the fridge's surface, Cheryl began kissing her collarbone as she made her way up to the girls neck, Toni began to moan softly at the gesture, she threw her head upwards, giving Cheryl a greater space to kiss her neck, Cheryl started to nibble onto her skin leaving marks on her girlfriends skin claiming Toni as hers, after leaving a few markings on the her skin, Cheryl attached her hands onto Toni's neck, lowering her head in order to have their faces meet each others, Toni reciprocated by placing her hands onto Cheryl's cheeks as she gently rubbed her thumbs along them, Cheryl was the one to make the move and connect their lips together as they continued to kiss, allowing each others lips to enchant them into a continuous rhythm, they began to make out more heavily but where suddenly interrupted by Toni's ringtone, Sweet Pea's name appeared on the screen, Toni let go of Cheryl's warm grasp to answer the call,

"Please tell me she didn't distract you with her lips" Sweet Pea said on the other end of the call,

"Of course not, I can control myself" Toni replied as Cheryl began to distract her by kissing her vacant ear,

"Oh really is that why we've all been waiting her for you to show up for the past forty-minutes" Sweet Pea said with a giggle,

"Swe-Sweat Pea just know that i'm totally on my way right now" Toni replied to him distracted by Cheryl's actions,

"DON'T LET HER DISTRACT YOU COME HERE, IT'S GETTING LATE WE HAVE A LIFE TO GET BACK TO" Sweet Pea yelled through the phone in an attempt to release the girl from Cheryl's spell,

"Fine fine i'm grabbing my jacket" Toni said letting go of Cheryl's hold once again,

"What was it that our very own Danny Zuko wanted so urgently that he couldn't wait ?" Cheryl huffed as she followed Toni to the front door,

"We were suppose to meet him about thirty minutes ago, before you, of course distracted me with your overall forwardness" Toni replied putting on her leather jacket getting ready to head out,

"We were ? huh I remember trying to convince you to tell me a hint" Cheryl said eyeing the girl suggestively,

"I'm harder to break than that" Toni devilishly smirked at the red-head, at that moment Cheryl quickly tried grabbing Toni's chin in order to kiss her significant other, but was too slow since Toni managed to dodge knowing that if the Cheryl kissed her she wouldn't manage to stop, not for the whole night,

"Ugh, your pretty fast for a tiny human being" Cheryl huffed again at her failure of entrancing Toni,

"And so I've been told" Toni said as she opened the front door leaving the estate.

* * *

"Okay they are on their way for real this time" Sweet Pea announced to the crowd of serpents who were taking comfort at the bar of their new underground hideout,

"About time, just need to officially declare Cheryl as a new member of the serpents, let her have her custom made jacket and head out, i'm about to doze off it's 1 am" Jughead said in an agitated tone, his pills for his recovery had made him increasingly sleepy,

"They are almost here Juggie, don't worry about it" Betty said as she took off his beanie to brush his dark hair,

"Why does it even take that long for two girls to bang anyways ?" Jughead genuinely asked this time,

"It's because we aren't inexperienced thirteen year old boys that bust out early, I'm sure you have a hard time dealing with that Jughead" Cheryl said from behind him overhearing his question on the way in,

"DAMMMNNNN" Sweet Pea and Fangs said in a unified tone as Toni looked amusingly at her girlfriends inappropriate response trying to hold back a loud laugh from erupting, Betty was stunned her facial expression had been frozen in place trying to understand the sudden dig at her and her boyfriends sex life, Jughead turned around glaring at Cheryl angrily while still attempting to hold back a chuckle from exploding, Kevin's face went white as his brain went blank after struggling to register the sudden heterosexual jab Cheryl had made.

"I thought you guys hadn't...done it yet" Sweet Pea mentioned towards the two girls direction,

"Yah, tell us about your non-existent sex life" Jughead said trying to return a subtle insult at the girls,

"I'd happily like to tell you Jughead that our love making experience was electric, if you need proof take a look at these hickeys, Kevin you should consider removing Jughead and Betty from being Riverdales it couple" Toni answered Jughead nonchalantly,

"Someone needs to poke Kevin, I think he might've entered a mental shock" Fangs responded as he started to poke Kevin a multitude of times, checking if the he really had gone into a state of shock,

"Sorry, what? haha never heard of anyone named Betty and Jughead, what were you saying you perfect goddesses ?" Kevin reacted at the end of Fangs sentence,

"I think we should stop having this conversation, and talk about why we are really here ? Jughead ?" Betty said in an effort to change the subject,

"Oh yes, Would I please have everyone's attention" Jughead started to announce to the invited crowd of serpents,

"Today I am here to welcome a new member to our family, someone who had our side when we needed it most, someone who had also not to mention helped us get away with the Lodges schemes, as well as her own families, I would like to officially welcome Cheryl Blossom to our family" he concluded, he opened up the wrapped box and out came her cherry red serpent jacket, Cheryl looked at Toni who had been staring at the her girlfriend proudly, Cheryl turned her back towards Jughead who did the honors of putting on her new leather skin, she began to admire how the jacket seemed to fit her like a glove, her smile shined brightly at the realization of what the "surprise" had been, everyone stood up to applaud the new member of their family, as Cheryl's close friends congratulated her with hugs before she finally reached Toni,

"Did you like the surprise ?" Toni asked as she stepped closer to Cheryl,

"The jackets color was a nice added touch" Cheryl responded staring at Toni lovingly,

"You didn't answer my question" Toni noted as she stared into Cheryl's eyes,

"How about I show you how much I liked it when we get back home" Cheryl said getting closer to Toni's lips,

"Challenge Accepted" Toni replied before kissing Cheryl on her lips,

"Okay that is cute but come on Jughead and I are cuter" Betty said to Kevin as they sat staring at Cheryl and Toni's loving encounter,

"Oh Betty come to me when you have saved Jughead from an asylum" Kevin retorted at Betty's observation,

"Now that you reminded me of that, yeah they definitely win, place us at number two"

"Nah, you'd probably be placed at number three after Kevin and I go on our date this week" Sweet Pea joined in on the conversation as he placed his arm over Kevin's shoulder,

"Ahh we are going on a date ?" Kevin asked confused by Sweet Pea's statement,

"Yah I think it would be fun" Sweet Pea replied with raised eyebrows anticipating an answer,

"Sure...of course why not" Kevin said as he nodded in approvement,

"Okay then I will text you the details" Sweet Pea stated before heading towards another group of serpents and starting a conversation with them,

"Sweet Pea's gay ?" Kevin questioned bewildered by the sudden realization,

"Nah man he's demisexual keep up" Fangs said as he came back with a drink at the table they had been seated at,

"Yah man, thought you'd be the first person to know stuff like these" Toni also joined in on the conversation with Cheryl attached onto her hip,

"Consider me in love then" Kevin replied still surprised by the new knowledge, 

"Well let's all have one last toast for my beautiful girlfriend finally joining my family" Toni said as she laid her head on Cheryl's,

"Cheers to that !" they all cheered as they clang their drinks together.   

        

 

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I decided to add more diversity, and I made Sweet Pea demisexual since I felt like it should be represented more, tell me your thoughts, since i'm also figuring out how to go with this direction, I think it'll be interesting to see.


	6. The Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets up at the new serpent hideout to discuss their plans against Hiram...

_A couple of days following Cheryl's coronation, it was now back to business, The Serpents needed to take down all three of their enemies in one sweep, with their knowledge about Hiram being the one behind the Ghoulie's attack while being funded by the Blossoms, it was now the perfect time to take action, since the mayor campaigns for both Fred Andrews and Hermione Lodge were both in play, and this was a dead deal that the Lodges would go down, They needed to think fast before Hiram could cook up another plan now that he's the legal owner of The Whyte Wyrm. Cheryl and Toni were at the new Serpent bar/hideout known as The Alibi, they were both seated on a maroon couch, Toni put her legs up on the coffee table which was positioned infront of her with a beer in hand listening to the conversation Cheryl was having with a certain raven haired girl as she had been seated down in a cross-legged position._

"Veronica I know you've been having problems with your jerk boyfriend, but I mean he has been somewhat maturing lately are you sure you don't want to just work things out" Cheryl spoke into the phone as she began to rub her forehead getting sick of the constant fights Veronica had been updating her about involving Archie, _  
_

"After the get together I just didn't realize I would get that wasted because of an argument we had prior, and that made me miss your surprise so I apologize for that" Veronica stated clearly over Archie's behavior,

"It's fine Ronnie I get it, and I want you to stay with me, so come by The Alibi so I can give you a key"

"Thanks Cheryl, that means a lot I'll head there in a couple of minutes, bye" Veronica concluded before ending the call,

Toni reached for Cheryl's hand which remained on her forehead, she brought Cheryl's knuckles to her lips kissing them in an effort to relief Cheryl's visible exhaustion from the whole matter, Cheryl smiled at the gesture appreciating her girlfriends thoughtfulness, Toni then held onto her hand as she took another gulp from her beer,

"So our very own Blair Waldorf is dealing with another childish boy in her life, I think we need her to learn to appreciate the single life, don't you agree ?" Toni sarcastically commented with smirk,

"I more than agree cherie, I was trying to be nice, but she should've dumped that guy the minute she realized that Archie was basically Hirams mistress" Cheryl replied before they both erupted in a loud laugh, Cheryl continued to laugh until she saw FP enter the room walking over to the two girls, he smiled when he saw the both of them laughing, he really enjoyed seeing them together, it reminded him of someone he felt that way about back in high school,

"I hate to interrupt such a sweet moment but I finally got our plan organized to take down Hiram's endeavors, Betty and Jughead are coming soon, and they are going to start organizing the whole article issue, the campaigns are going to be taking the stand tomorrow, they will be talking about what has been happening regarding the Blackhood, the Ghoulie's, and most importantly their plans for the north and south-side, that is the perfect time to strike, we first hear Hermione's prepositions then after the event we leak what we have on them, when that happens we need to be prepared for whatever Hiram plans later on." FP explained taking a seat in front of them, the two girls eyes went from focusing on FP to Veronica who now stood behind him,

"Well it's good I arrived on time to hear that, I'd like to see what kind of negative press Hiram forces my mother to announce about Pop's, since it's now the middle ground of the two sides" Veronica said as FP turned around in his seat to see who the girls had been staring at,

"It's great to see you Veronica, again we are probably never going to be able to thank you for offering the serpents this place and giving me a job, if you ever need anything done come and talk to me" FP noted as he gave her a deliberate glance,

"I'll keep that in mind" Veronica replied as she gave him a knowing glance and a devilish smile, 

FP stood up and headed back to the diner to resume his shift, Veronica took his seat and made herself comfortable, looking at Cheryl and Toni fondly as they sat by each other hand in hand,

"So...the key ?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" Cheryl said, digging into her pocket to fetch the key,

"Here you go...and take the guest room it's across the hall from my room" Cheryl additionally added,

"I hope that means I won't be forced to stay awake dealing with your loud moans all night" Veronica jokingly responded, the two girls looked at her somewhat embarrassed,

"Just because you said that I'll make sure to do just that, what do you say babe ?" Toni smugly retorted taking her feet off the coffee table to inch her body closer to Cheryl's, bringing her hand smoothly upwards towards Cheryl's thigh, 

"Oh I think that is the best idea you've ever had T.T, you and I going at it all night, that's sure bound to be one thrilling and LOUD experience, you could even call it deafening" Cheryl loftily answered her girlfriend, reciprocating Toni's touch by grabbing onto her chin and biting her lower lip,

"Sheesh I'm sorry that I made that joke would you cut the tense sexual energy, I mean it's pretty hot seeing you two be enticing but christ chill the fuck out" Veronica remarked at the girls behavior before smirking to herself lightly,

"Hmm T.T I think our dear Blair has some new entanglements she'd like to update us about" Cheryl calmly retorted, taking her hand off of Toni's chin, while the other girl moved her hand from Cheryl's thigh and replaced it with her head, extending her feet to the end of the couch,

"Blair ? Really ? You know I can't live up to that" Veronica said in an attempt of changing subjects, not making eye contact with Cheryl when she spoke,

"Veronica you could talk to us, is this about Archie again ? Your family ?" Toni genuinely asked, not enabling Veronica to change the conversation,

"Having Hiram cut me out of the family does hurt me if I'm honest, he's my father and here he is taking advantage of my mom, and taking me out of family affairs because I didn't want to go through his manipulative and destructive schemes" Veronica outwardly expressed, her eyes still wondering around the bar,

"Veronica you know I've had to go through something like that, with my hideous mother and vile father, and after losing J.J, I didn't have anyone until Toni came around..." Cheryl slightly quavered, she began to brush Toni's hair as the girls head laid on her lap,

"Just know that your mother still loves you, and she's family, and if she isn't there you've got us...you can always count on us" Cheryl additionally added, this time Veronica looked at her directly as she thanked her for being there for her.

Toni realized her girlfriend had gotten emotional so she pulled herself upright and gave Cheryl a kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around Cheryl's neck whispering into her ear, Veronica couldn't hear what she had said but she saw Cheryl's face light up as she began to laugh, as if right on time Veronica shifted her gaze towards Betty who had just arrived with Jughead, carrying his laptop bag on his shoulder with headphones around his neck,

"Hey Veronica, I was hoping you'd be here are you okay ? You know after the whole Archie thing" Betty asked sitting on the arm of the chair Veronica had been in,

"Yah, I'm just glad it's over, and anyways we have more important matters to attend to, this article needs to reveal everything, I want to see Hiram crumble down on the spot" Veronica angrily stressed,

"To do that and for it to land perfectly my dad and I think we should reveal it after the two campaigns speak out tomorrow, that way when the information leaks out Hiram won't be able to twist" Jughead pitched in as he put his bag on the coffee table,

"Is Sweet Pea coming ?" Jughead questioned to the group as he got comfortable sitting on a vacant chair,

"He's on a date" Toni said as Cheryl placed her head on her shoulder,

"Date ? Sweet Pea doesn't do dates" Jughead replied his eyebrows pressed,

"Why don't you tell that to Kevin, if you're so sure of yourself" Cheryl teased intertwining her right hand onto Toni's while checking who sent her a recent text with her free hand,

"Sweet Pea and Kevin ? Damn thought I'd have a shot with that greased up man" Veronica remarked with a giggle,

"You just got out of a relationship, and we think you should be single for at least a couple of months" Cheryl insisted her eyes still occupied with her phone, Veronica just huffed at the preposition remaining silent, cause she knew the girl had a point,

"Anyways I've got a shift to attend to, got to go bar-tend, if something comes up just head over my way" Toni inquired giving Cheryl a kiss before heading to the bar,

"Wait, I forgot to ask but did Toni move in with you ? And what about Nana Rose ?" Veronica questioned,

"Yes the day after the ceremony she finally got her clothes with her in a duffel bag, her uncle keeps throwing her around, sometimes he lets her stay other times she has to find a place to crash at, so I just told her to stay with me, and Nana Rose is currently with her caretaker, she's in the guest house, it's near our backyard" Cheryl stated as she stood up to leave,

"Oh okay, where are you going ?" Veronica wondered,

"I need to make a phone call with my lawyer" Cheryl replied before heading upstairs to the diner,

"She's still talking to her lawyer, thought her emancipation was finalized" Betty said as she looked over at Veronica,

"It's probably something to do with financing" Veronica explained.

* * *

 

"You now, I didn't expect you to be the one to ask me out, thought fangs would be the one into me" Kevin said as he bought his popcorn,

"Well I took my chance before he could, so I guess that's his fault if that's the case" Sweet Pea replied as he ended his sentence with a wink directed to Kevin,

"So explain your situation to me" Kevin calmly told Sweet Pea, as they sat down waiting for their movie to begin,

"Okay, so I've never really been into someone sexually, like I've tried having sexual relationships with people before but it never really worked out, that's kind of the misconception about me I guess, I can't be with someone physically unless I have something emotion and concrete first" Sweet Pea explained naturally,

"I understand but I mean why me ?" Kevin asked confused by Sweet Pea decision to ask him out in the first place,

"I see potential, and you were really funny the way you were at the get together and the whole joke with Jughead, and not to mention you don't really get the credit you deserve from being a good friend, and just being there for people, so why not hang out I guess" Sweet Pea said as he complimented Kevin,

"Now that I see where your coming from, I kind of respect that, I should've been a bit more open minded with this process, since I kind of had doubts" Kevin remarked as he explained himself,

"Let's just enjoy our time then."

The movie started and the two of them began discuss the movie quietly in the theater, making sarcastic jokes at how the male main character who had red hair stupidly acted, they mocked how the writers and director didn't give enough content and screen time for a couple that reminded them a lot of Cheryl and Toni,

"You'd think they would give the only logic couple a bit more context" Sweet Pea irritably mentions,

"Seriously though, be less homophobic and a bit more diverse, just give the viewers a bit more plot and dialogue, it would be more interesting than having these other heterosexual couples fight about how they don't agree with their partners on a certain topic" Kevin replied as he huffed, visibly disappointed at who decided to trim down and organize these cathartic plots,

"Do you wanna ditch and eat at Pop's ?" Sweet Pea asked since he hadn't been amused by the movie either,

"Yes please, I don't want to spend more time watching these creators spend more time on four main characters than the clearly more interesting secondary characters" Kevin replied laughing at the movies plot while he headed out with Sweet Pea.

* * *

"FP I got your text, what's up ?" Cheryl said heading to the counter where FP had been filling in inventory,

"I didn't want to put the others on edge, but I've been hearing from some serpent girls that your mother is opening up a brothel, and that she got that order from Hiram" 

"What ?! You can't be seriously telling me that you just happen to land on significant information like this just by some serpent girls ? How did you gain that information really ?" Cheryl abruptly replied still attempting to keep her voice down,

"We got a letter from someone" FP lowered his head down in defeat,

"Okay ? And are you going to tell me who this person is ?" Cheryl stated rising her eyebrows,

"It's Hiram himself"

Cheryl stood in the middle of the diner shocked, why in the world would Hiram just be handing out valuable information to the serpents ? There has to be a bigger game in play here...

"He sent one of his drivers out here to send me a letter containing all the contracts they signed, Cheryl your mother wrote the business under your name" FP additionally added in a sympathetic voice,

"How the hell did she manage to do that I'm emancipated, this doesn't make any sense" Cheryl left the diner and headed outside trying to gain some fresh air to think this through, is that why it took so long for her emancipation to be legalized ?

FP followed her outside, He knew Cheryl would act out in some way, from what he's heard from his son about her old shenanigans, he needed her to stay grounded right now, specially since they were about to release the article in a day. Cheryl took a deep breath in looking out into the road, she turned around to face FP, she had heard the door ring so she knew FP had followed her out.

"Find me a new and loyal lawyer, then I need you to not mention this to the others in the time being specially not Toni I want to break that news to her myself, we can't have them get distracted, I'm heading out to talk to Hiram, he is going to get a taste of my wrath" Cheryl glared at FP as her nostrils began to flare, she could feel her blood boil against her skin, her mother was about to meet the end of her arrow sooner than she had expected.    

 


	7. I'll Spill Blood If I Have To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl confronts Hiram....

_Hiram was asking for a war after he sent FP the letter containing intel about Penelope Blossom's business and how it had been actually under Cheryl's name, if Penelope's brothel was to have ever been leaked to the law enforcement, it would be Cheryl who would have gotten thrown into Juvie, and she'd be the one to truly get the blame. Cheryl got into her red convertible and drove off to The Pembrooke, she was going to show Hiram just what he decided to get himself into, this would be her first time even talking to the Big Bad Wolf, and confrontation makes Cheryl seem beyond eerie. Back at Pop's FP needed to find an excuse to tell Toni about Cheryl's real whereabouts, and now that Hiram could ruin Cheryl's life, would they really be able to leak the leverage they already had on the Lodges ?_

Cheryl parked her car right in front of the apartment complex, she had been wearing a black laced collar shirt matched with black leather pants, as well as her red wedges which she had coordinated with the red serpent jacket which she wore proudly, before exiting her car she put on her black sunglasses and took out her phone to text FP.

"Update me on any news regarding the article, our plan might change"

"Exactly what I was thinking, will try to slow things down for the moment, don't do anything irrational" FP texted back,

"Hiram just messed with a snake whose venom is deadly, I will try keeping myself intact"

"Be careful"

Cheryl felt supported by FP's text she needed her family by her side right now and gaining that confirmation from FP himself was the exact thing she needed to boast her confidence, she exited the car and began to walk into The Pembrooke, when she entered she was greeted by the receptionist who sat on his desk watching an episode of Friends,

"Hello Miss Blossom, are you here to see Hermione Lodge ?" the man at the reception asked pausing his small television screen,

"No her other half rather" Cheryl replied in a menace tone as she implied about Hiram,

"One second, while I give him a call"

Cheryl began to tap her foot, her rage was cultivating in her body rapidly, she needed to calm down before she went in there with the receptionists blood on her cloths while she threatened Hiram like she had previously done with her horrendous mother but in a less violent manner,

"You were expecting her ? Okay sir I'll tell her to head up" the receptionists said out loud as he signaled for Cheryl to go ahead through,

Hiram really thought he had been slim, He had expected her arrival, does that mean he has a specific conversation planned out for her ? While she had angrily came all the way here to give him a piece of her mind...he had a game planned out, and if Cheryl was honest with herself she felt challenged and she was ready to show him how wrong he was about wanting to duel her, Cheryl walked into the elevator and she awaited to reach apartment 305.

* * *

Back at Pop's FP was still outside the diner pacing around the parking lot, unable to meet the pink haired serpent, who would probably be beyond worried if she knew where Cheryl had currently been, he needed to tell her, but he promised Cheryl he wouldn't...

"FP are you okay ?" it had been Sweet Pea with Kevin they had just exited his truck and were heading into the diner when they saw how agitated FP had been, FP grabbed the dark haired boy to the side, he couldn't let Kevin overhear them, he needed this to be done quick and discretely, "I need you to not mention this to anyone, this is very secretive, I need you to go meet up with Theo he's a lawyer, his father was a serpent so he'd help us out, I'll give you the address and I need you to tell him that he's representing Cheryl Blossom" FP whispered to Sweet Pea in a bossed tone, "Cheryl ? A lawyer I don-" Sweet Pea stuttered as he spoke confused by the sudden request,

"Ask me questions later right now I need you to be quick" FP said as he patted the younger boy before hurrying into the diner,

"Sweet Pea what's going on ?" Kevin questioned following Sweet Pea,

"FP needs me to help a Serpent family in the South side, it's pretty urgent, I need to head out I'm sorry..." Sweet Pea said apologetically,

"Do you need any he-" Kevin uttered before quickly being shot down,

"I'm good thanks though" Sweet Pea quickly responded as he rushed to his truck, Sweet Pea backed his truck as he drove away from the parking lot, he saw Kevin throw his hands upwards at him from his rear view mirror.

FP had rushed downstairs to The Alibi, Betty and Jughead had been working on the article chatting about potential ideas, while Veronica remained seated on the chair scrolling through her phone, Toni was too distracted with her shift to realize Cheryl had even left the couch, she had been filling up cups with beer to the Serpent customers,

"Hey FP, did you see Cheryl she's been gone for a while ?" Veronica asked looking up from her phone,

"Yah actually she left to deal with some sort of legal issue..." FP had made that up, he decided to stick with the whole lawyer scenario route,

"Huh things seem more serious than I expected...I should give her a call"

* * *

 

"What do you want Ronnie, I'm kind of dealing with something right now" Cheryl said as she answered her phone, walking towards apartment 305, The Lodge's residence,

"Just checking up on you, did your mother take some sort of legal action against you ?" Veronica interrogated,

"My mother will get whats coming to her right now I'm about to meet someone, So can I call you back later ?" 

"Okay...don't do anything stupid" Veronica knew something was off, she wasn't going to question Cheryl further whatever it was it will soon be spilled by someone,

Cheryl stood in front of the door she wasn't going to play this decently, so instead of ringing the bell like a civilized person she banged the door loudly, she wasn't going to be easy on this wannabe mobster, she stood there for a couple of seconds before she saw the peep hole darken, and the door opened right afterwards, Hiram had welcomed her with a devilish grin. 

"Miss Blossom, oh my I'm so glad to see you stop by" Hiram said proudly playing an act,

"You too Mr.Lodge, I heard you were expecting my visit" Cheryl knew he was doing some sort of bit and she was going to beat him at his own move,

"Well yes, a man like me is pretty good at anticipating things, specially when being a business man" Hiram stated with pride, he began to make his way over to his office, the fireplace had been lit, and the room was dark, the curtains were closed, you'd think a vampire had been imprisoned in this room for centuries, Cheryl sat down in front of Hirams desk waiting on him to start the conversation,

"Would you like some whiskey ?" Hiram offered pleasantly,

"Cut the bullshit, Why did you send me that letter ?" Cheryl had directly stated, she wasn't in the mood for a game of cat and mouse, she wanted to end this son of bitch right there,

"Is that a way to speak to be in my own home ?" Hiram looked at her with piercing eyes,

"What. Was. The. Letter. For ?" Cheryl wasn't playing around she wanted answers, and she was going to get them even if that meant blood was about to be spilled,

"I know who you are, I know about the way you handled your mother, and I need someone like that because I'm going to take over her business and your uncles once the estates are built, and I wouldn't have spent a penny building them, I want you to join me, and be my inside man for the Serpents, I want you to be my double agent" Hiram explained somehow confident that Cheryl would actually go through with this, Cheryl stood up and began to wander around the room, looking at the different decorations that occupied the room,

"You really do have some sort of kink for red heads, but you'd be an outright fool if you'd think I'd just help you like Archie had, I'm not that easy" Cheryl asserted as she locked eyes with Hiram,

"That's why this time, I'll be using...a more encouraging technique" Hiram remained seated on his chair, Cheryl had been next to the fire place, their eyes still locked,

"Black mail is a business mans secret weapon, but your forgetting something I burned down my own home, put my mother in a hospital, escaped the Blackhood and shot him with an arrow, I don't think it would be a decent idea to fuck with me" Cheryl had grabbed the ends of the sharp fire iron holding it in her hand,

"That's exactly why you fascinate me...what a deviant child you are, no wonder Penelope deals with you in the shadows, she's too afraid to face you...and I see why" Hiram left his chair inching closer towards Cheryl, she hated that word "deviant" her mother called her that, what else had Penelope told him ? Cheryl had turned her back towards him her red Serpent jacket glowing next to the fires light,

"You can black mail be with my mothers brothel all you want" a maleficent laugh began to burst out of her,

"But I would never let someone who looks like Gollum threaten me" Cheryl had swiftly changed her demeanor to a serious one, she had brought the fire iron just an inch away from Hiram's left eye, his body language quickly shifted, no one had previously outwardly threatened him this way, Archie tried but it was clumsy, and he had a plan coming for that jock one that would lock him away for good,

"Your making a mistake, I know you never had anyone to love you, specially after Jasons inevitable demise" Hiram knew he was crossing a line he shouldn't have, but he would be lying to himself if he thought he wasn't curious to know what would happen if he did,

Cheryl just gave him a malicious grin, she slowly brought the fire iron to touch his cheek right under his eye, she slowly let the iron run along his cheek as he twinged at the pain, he tried grabbing the iron but was put back into his place when the iron dug deeper into his skin cutting him, he was dealing with the severe pain quietly not wanting to give Cheryl dominance, she moved her face closer to his giving him a threatening look,

"I'd like to see you cross me" Cheryl's eyes were dark, she hadn't felt any kind of remorse towards Hiram, the cut she gave him was sure to leave a mark on his face cause she still hadn't backed away from digging into his skin further,

"You had no one...not until a certain pink haired Serpent entered your life, or am I wrong ?" Hiram began to chuckle he knew he hit Cheryl's spot, her face expression quickly softened the minute he implied about Toni, Cheryl now knew what he was building up to, so in that moment she hastily used the sharp edge of the iron to cut Hiram down to his chin, his blood trickling down his face towards his neck, but he remained there standing still, Cheryl backed away from him as she dropped the fire iron from her clasp,

"I imagine you wouldn't want her to be held captive, or tortured by my men is that right ? Perhaps you wouldn't want her to lose a limp, however worst case for you would be if she dies..." Hiram struck a chord there, Cheryl always felt guilty not helping Jason successfully when he wanted to flee and now Toni, she wasn't going to see her get hurt specially not because of her, but she knows Toni would never forgive her for working with Hiram no matter the consequences,

"Hiram...you are a dead man, if I'd be imprisoned because of my name under my mothers brothel, I will make sure to have your head on a spike at City Hall, and my mother would be right next to you with an arrow going through her fragile neck" Cheryl looked possessed by the devil, she looked mortifying as if her soul had been replaced and Hiram thickly swallowed at her daunting appearance, it's like she had been the angel of death with her black and red outfit, Cheryl moved closer to him as he began to back away before reaching a hult when his back hit his desk making him stop at his tracks, Cheryl brought her two fingers up to his wounds and drew his blood with the tips of her fingers, she brought them up to her face drawing his blood on her own cheeks, Hiram never thought Cheryl was some sort of barbarian, he was shaking to his core at this point, she grabbed his neck tightening her hold, her long nails had dug into his skin just as roughly, he was suffocating by her grip,

"Just know that The Serpents send their regards" Cheryl said as she flashed him a bright smile, he was about to run out of air because of her grasp and when she finally let him go he fell to the ground catching his breath, she looked at him with satisfaction she did what she came to do, so she swung his office door open leaving the estate without another word.

Cheryl boarded the elevator as she tapped her foot to the music that was playing, she took out her phone to see if any notifications had popped up, no one had sent her anything which meant that FP kept his lips locked about what she was doing, once she reached the ground floor she waved the receptionist goodbye as he looked at her frightened, she had forgotten to rub off Hirams blood from her face, leaving the apartment complex she was about to head into the car to rub off his blood, when she saw Toni standing next to it with a fumed expression on her face, Cheryl stopped confused on how she managed to find her,

"He told you where I was didn't he..." Cheryl was slightly embarrassed she look at the ground, she couldn't look at Toni with her being angry at her, it pained Cheryl,

"Of course he did, the guy didn't know how to lie to me about this, Cheryl are you insane ?!, why do you have blood on your face ?" Toni's tone changed from anger to concern,

"I-can we talk in the car ?" Cheryl's behavior shifted her eyes were starting to fill up with tears, Toni nodded in approval as she entered the passenger seat,

"Cheryl, are you okay ?" Toni was visibly worried she had tried her best to clean up the blood from Cheryl's cheek, still wondering at how a simple conversation with Hiram turned into blood being drawn,

"Toni...I would've killed him if we didn't need him to stay alive...I assaulted him...he could press charges" Cheryl's tears began to fall down her cheeks, this time she had really gone too far, Toni had moved closer to Cheryl hugging her tightly as the taller girl began to weep, 

"Cheryl I won't judge you, just tell me what happened ?" Toni said reassuringly, Cheryl sat up as she began to tell Toni about her conversation with Hiram, the way he wanted her to work for him, him blackmailing her, all of it.

"Toni he's going to have an even bigger reason to want to take down the Serpents now, we need to get away to keep the Serpents safe for at least this week, he can't know we were behind the leak he's going to try and use you to blackmail me, we need to leave town" Cheryl was frantic, her mental state clearly seemed in shock,

"Cheryl...listen to me...you need to calm down, I'm here and we'll head back to The Alibi and have a talk with FP so we can figure out what we should do, but just know I'm not going to let some sick bastard use me as bait" Toni said soothing to Cheryl, she had placed both her hands on the either side of Cheryl's face, in an attempt to make the girl stop shaking, Cheryl gently brushed Toni's lips with her thumb, staring at Toni's face wanting to keep this image of her in her memory,

"Toni, I just can't lose you" Cheryl was an emotional wreck at this stage she just wanted to be in Toni's embrace, and as if right on cue Toni leaned forward giving her a tender kiss on Cheryl's soft lips,

"You won't"

* * *

 

FP had gotten Toni's call, she had been driving back to Pop's to talk about what she had in mind, when they both made it to Pop's Cheryl and Toni met up with him and the rest of the gang to tell them about the events that had unfolded, 

"Cheryl assaulting Hiram the way you did was beyond bad-ass and I wish I had been there to witness it myself, even though I understand you're probably going through something traumatic at the moment..." Veronica didn't know how to react since she had been glad Hiram had gotten the nudge he deserved but knowing her close friend could go to such a dark place worried her about Cheryl's mental health,

"So are you running from Hiram, Penelope, or the cops ?" Jughead asked confused at who they should be avoiding at the moment,

"Probably all three...Jughead I need you to release everything, don't worry about me...okay, you need to release the leverage we already have, about my mother and her brothel, and if that causes the cops to run back to me for running an illegal business so be it, but we have Hirams letter copy it and post the article with it" Cheryl explained to her friends as the rest listened to her instructions,

"I got you a new lawyer too, we could use his help on this if legal action was to be taken" Sweet Pea inquired,

"Good, cause in the time being Cheryl and I are skipping town, we can't be here, Hiram might try taking one of us in after all this goes public, that's why we are going to Greendale" Toni announced as everyone began looking at one another for some sort of approval for them to go through with this,

"I can help with that, my dad has a house there, I can join you guys" Kevin said as he folded his arms,

"Then I'm coming too, it would be better if i joined along" Sweet Pea addressed, Kevin gave him a side glance he was still annoyed at how Sweet Pea just left on their date,

"I think that's the best way to go for the time being, you guys should head out tonight" FP declared as he gave them the final approval they needed.

  

    


	8. Where Did You Come From ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kevin, Sweet Pea, Toni and Cheryl settle in Greendale for the coming week, they are greeted by a odd surprise in their bedroom...

**Tuesday** **9:25 AM (4 hours before the mayor campaigns)**

 

Toni was awakened by the soft sounds of mumbles coming from outside the bedroom, she had woken up to a foreign bed and the sight of Cheryl's red hair glowing from the ray of sunlight that crept through the blinded shutters, she had been dozed off into a deep slumber. The day before had been hectic Kevin had helped them get away from Riverdale by offering them a place to crash at while they resided in Greendale, it had been oddly different from Riverdale, filled with small apartment complexes that had a 60's flare to it, the streets had been filled with low brightly lit lights, it seemed like some supernatural aura had possessed them.

Toni sat upright on the bed rubbing her eyes since they had been swollen shut, the mumbles from the living room began to grow as two people were bickering with one another in a quiet argument. Before heading out to see what had been going on Toni checked up on her girlfriend giving her a kiss on the forehead before closing the bedroom door behind her.

"You can't seriously be angry over that Kevin...you know damn well it was an urgent matter, I had to be there for the Serpents" Sweet Pea had been seated on the couch wearing a dark tank top and a pair of light grey sweatpants,

"We were on a date and you just shot me down and left me in the parking lot !" Kevin's voice grew he was leaning on the kitchen counter,

"Would you lower your voices Cheryl's been having a rough night, would you just control yourselves for a brief moment" Toni had intervened standing in the space between them, 

"I'm just confused-did you not have fun on our date or...?" Kevin asked as he lowered his voice this time moving closer towards Sweet Pea,

"What ? No-I mean I had fun of course, it was just an urgent matter, but I do apologize for leaving the way I did..." Sweet Pea began to fumble as he tried to explain his reasoning,

"At least that's over with...Did you guys make any breakfast ?" Toni asked as she laid down to sit next to Sweet Pea on the couch placing her legs on his lap,

"I headed out to the store and grabbed some groceries, I'll start making some eggs and waffles" Kevin replied as he smiled opening the fridge,

"Is Cheryl still asleep ?" Sweet Pea asked as he looked over at Toni, she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt that had a picture of the cast members from The Office on it,

"Yeah she's sleeping like a baby in there, I don't think she'll wak-" Toni replied before she had been cut off by Cheryl's scream coming from the bedroom, Toni and Sweet Pea quickly rushed to the bedroom while Kevin hurried to turn off the stove,

"Cheryl ! Are you okay ? What's wrong ?" Toni had ran towards Cheryl who was laying on the bed looking at the window,

"That cat scared the shit out of me" Cheryl said staring at the black cat who had appeared next to the blinded shutters, the black cat had just looked at the two as if it had been processing what they were saying, it had an ambiguous look to it, it possessed green piercing eyes. Toni was taken aback by the creature, he gave her a sort of mysterious chill that daunted her but somehow allured her.

"Now that I'm looking at it however, I'm surprised that I was afraid by this adorable cat" Cheryl had stood up and stepped closer to the cat petting its head with her hand, the cat initially seemed offended at Cheryl's comment, but once Cheryl's face appeared more visible in the light, the cat began to fixate on her red hair, as if it had been familiarized by it.

"This is a really odd cat...is this Kevin's cat or something ?" Sweet Pea was confused by the sudden appearance of the cat,

"Is everything okay ? Sorry I had to turn off the stove, didn't want to burn down the house" Kevin said as he hinted at Cheryl's previous familiarity with the subject,

"Umm, Kevin is this your cat or something ?" Toni asked sitting on the bed,

"What are y- Oh that's Sabrina's cat...Salem, What is he doing here ?" Kevin was confused by the cats sudden appearance just as much as the others,

"And Sabrina is who exactly ?" Cheryl asked while being distracted by the sweet creature that she busily fondled with,

"My...neighbor, she lives next door, I should probably head there and give him to her" Kevin suggested as he inched closer to take Salem,

"Actually I'd like to do the honors, such a charming cat should be delivered by someone just as charming" Cheryl argued still petting Salems head as he purred at her,

"Ahhh...Okay ? I guess..." Kevin stated heading back to the kitchen to resume cooking the eggs,

"I'd like to know how this cat just wondered in here with the window closed actually..." Sweet Pea had an odd vibe coming from this cat and every time Salem locked eyes with him it had been as if it were talking to him, asking him to leave the room so that the cat could sit with the two girls and listen to them gossip instead.

"True how did it just get in here...Whatever let's head outside and drop it off at it's house" Toni said as she walked over towards Cheryl placing her hand on her shoulder,

"Okay then..." Cheryl had carried Salem in her hands while Sweet Pea opened the front door for her so they could meet with the owners of Salem.

"Do we ring or knock ?" Toni asked not wanting to bother Kevin's neighbors in the morning,

"Wow first world problems right here, just knock on the damn door cherie" Cheryl said as she hugged onto Salem who began to clearly admire the red head, Sweet Pea knocked on the door as the three of them waited for the door to open, 

"Did they not hear our knock ? We should probably ring the bell this time" Toni said before immediately witnessing the red door fly open in front of them,

"Mother I already told you Shadowhunters is the most inaccurate show about the supernatural, just read another one of your ancient books" Sabrina had shouted from the door before facing the three Serpents, she had bright blond hair and a red robe on, it was the type of robe you would find in Cheryl's closet and to her surprise Cheryl felt as if this girl was her but in a very alternate reality with a nice family rather than her murdering ones and of course not as rich,

"Salem ! Where the hell have you been ? Mom is probably going to ask why you still didn't start with the spe...Oh who are you guys ?" Sabrina questioned once she had realized Salem had been carried home by a bunch of strangers, really attractive strangers she might she add,

"We are actually staying over at Kevin's house for a while, and Salem just happened to magically appear in our bedroom" Toni explained,

"Kevin came back already ? Last time he was here he had his serpent boyfriend over, and that was like a month ago, he usually doesn't spend that much time here" Sabrina had looked surprised by Kevin's presence in town, as if she had seen things the rest of the gang hadn't known about before,

"So Kevins still seeing Joaquin ?" Sweet Pea said slightly confused and pained by the knowledge,

"I don't think they anymore not after that fight I saw go down between them in the middle of the street" Sabrina had sensed the slight jealous that had come out of Sweet Pea so she decided to clear the air,

"Anyway's it was nice meeting the 21st century edition of the Breakfast Club, we should hang out sometimes, tell Kevin to text me if you guys ever want to hang out" Sabrina said as she took Salem from Cheryl's hands, thanking them and then saying goodbye.

"I think I found my spirit animal" Cheryl confessed walking with the other two Serpents back to Kevin's,

"The cat ? Yah it was cute, but it gave me such a weird vibe" Toni remarked holding onto Cheryl's hand as they walked,

"Well of course Salem, but also Sabrina she used my Breakfast Club line, this has to be fate" Cheryl joked excitedly as she squished Toni's lips before kissing her.

* * *

 

"Glad you made it in time for breakfast, I feel like I'm your house keeper at the moment so include me in the conversation, How's Sabrina ?" Kevin curiously asked, they all had sat down on the table sharing meals together, with Cheryl and Toni sharing an excessive amount feeding each other,

"She's great actually would you like mentioning the slight incident she brought up regarding a dear Serpent acquaintance of mine, who last I heard was heading to near town from here known as San Junipero" Cheryl had decided to put Kevin on blast, she was some what confused on why Kevin hadn't previously mentioned his more recent fling with Joaquin,

"She let that accidentally slip her mouth didn't she" Kevin huffed,

"Listen it happened, and I wanted it to work but it just simply was too hectic, he's constantly on the run, sometimes he has to leave Greendale too" Kevin additionally added

"Oh it's fine I get it Kevin, what I don't get though is why you hadn't introduced me to Sabrina sooner, we are basically two faces of the same coin" Cheryl said as she turned her attention focused attention from Toni to Kevin once she mentioned Sabrina,

"This Sabrina is starting to make me somewhat jealous, What's the appeal ?" Toni said mischievously,

"I wouldn't worry Toni, no one but you can make me swoon so deeply that I would assault one of the most dangerous mobsters in the country" Cheryl joked before grabbing Toni's shirt and bringing her over her lap, Toni now straddled the red head on the chair,

"Really guys ? In front of my waffles ?!" Sweet Pea commented as the two girls engaged in a steamy make out,

"Yeah you could've just asked for us to eat somewhere else, didn't have to make us witness that" Kevin remarked grabbing his plate and heading to the porch outside along with Sweet Pea as they began to discuss the whole Joaquin matter privately,

"At least we didn't have to ask them to leave" Cheryl joked as she laughed inches away from Toni's face,

"What can I say this town seems to magically be siding in our favor" Toni replied as she reconnected their lips.

* * *

 

 

"Salem wasn't that the other Blossom child ?" Sabrina asked once she had closed the front door,

"I was just as surprised as you Sabrina, I had snuck into the house to see if some homeless man had been living there again, but I was shocked when I saw that red headed girl sleeping on the bed instead, and I was in a bigger surprise once I realized she had been romantically involved with the pink haired Serpent, What really struck me however was when I saw another extra serpent jacket in the bedroom..." Salem said as he explained his findings,

"Cheryl Blossom joined the Serpents and is hiding in Greendale...something is going on...I think it's time we communicate with him again, he said if there is ever a possibility of her being in town we should..." Sabrina contemplated as she waited to gain approval from Salem,

"The last time we tried reaching out to Jason he was stuck in Bardo, this time he might be somewhere else entirely. They are twins so she could certainly bring him back with her blood and a sacrifice, don't forget he did make a pact with you since he gave you information you needed on their family bloodline so you can't back away from this, you'll end up cursed like me" Salem stated as he laid on a medieval armchair,

"That family is like a real life iteration of Game Of Thrones, I'm glad to see at least one of them didn't follow that incestuous pattern" Sabrina sighed in relief at the disgusting thought,

"I've been here to witness it all go down, trust me I'm more relieved"   

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im probably going to be releasing a spin off to my current fan fic once The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina drops, so stay in tune...


	9. Family Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new core four talks about personal family struggles...

**Tuesday** **10:45 AM (3 hours before the mayor campaigns).**

The three serpents sat together on the front porch with their host Kevin Keller, chatting while they killed time before the campaign was set to be broadcast-ed live on the whole states television screens, Toni sat on Cheryl's lap her arms wrapped around her girlfriends neck, disregarding that there had been a vacant chair next to the gorgeous red head, Kevin and Sweet Pea were distracted by their own conversation, talking about how their favorite television shows seem to be getting cancelled left and right.

"What a day to be alive ! I'm sitting on my soulmates lap and not thinking about all the troubles that await me back home, now this is a dream come to true" Toni said leaning to the table in front of her to grab a sip of her coffee,

"Tell me about it cherie, this is the weekend we most definitely needed, specially with the way I've been acting lately..." Cheryl said as she looked over at the street, Toni used her arms which were wrapped around Cheryl's neck to inch their faces closer,

"You've got me here...with you, and well those other two too" Toni whispered closely at Cheryl holding onto her chin, the pink-haired girl was about to place a soft kiss on Cheryl's lips before being stopped,

"Why does your breath smell like alcohol ?" Cheryl asked in a quizzical expression,

"I spiked a bit of rum in my drink" Toni replied indifferently,

"It's like 11 AM and I know you don't drink unless you have something that's bugging you" Cheryl said in a concerned tone,

"There's a lot of things going on right now, this isn't the time for more things to pile up" Toni remarked sharply letting go of the hold she had on Cheryl rising up on her feet to head inside, Cheryl attempted to grasp Toni before heading in but the other girl brushed her off,

"What the hell was that about ?" Sweet Pea asked, his conversation with Kevin ending abruptly after witnessing the exchange between the couple,

"Something is up with her and you know Toni, she feels like talking about her issues is some sort of burden" Cheryl addressed,

"How bad is this supposed issue ?" Sweet Pea leaned forward in his seat curious to hear what came next,

"She spiked her drink" 

"And you're still sitting her why ?" Sweet Pea eyed her confusingly,

"Good point" Cheryl replied as she quickly stood up to find the whereabouts of her other half.

* * *

 

"Those two getting into an argument ? Never seen that happen before" Kevin acknowledged moving closer towards Sweet Pea,

"Well they have been together for around three months, and after everything they've been through in a short period of time with everything going on around them, they don't get to focus on other aspects" Sweet Pea had witnessed Cheryl and Toni's relationship blossom firsthand, and usually he's the one that nudges them to act on things that one of them may be doubtful about,

"When you say other aspects, what do you mean exactly ?" Kevin questioned ignoring the text messages that popped up on his phone,

"Personal health, Family, School...stuff a normal teen is suppose to worry about" Sweet Pea reached into his leather jacket to grab his cigarette box, he opened it and reached to grab one placing it in his mouth, as he searched his other pockets for his lighter,

"All of us aren't normal teens, I mean who joins up with a mobster family ? Who has a fucked up brother that turns out to be a fake that actually killed the real one ?  And what kind of teenager would have to deal with a demonic mother that turns their home into a sex playpen ?" Kevin stated grabbing the cigarette from Sweet Peas lips and throwing it out to the street, 

"You're right non of us are but those two had to deal with events repeatedly back to back, if the serpents and I hadn't been there for Toni, she would've ended up like Cheryl alone with no support..." Sweet Pea denoted putting the cigarette box back into his pocket realizing what Kevin had signaled,

"Now that I think of it, I don't know much about Toni's home situation, she never really talks about it" Kevin wondered as he began to playback conversations he had with Toni,

"To tell you the truth Cheryl doesn't know all of it, she just knows bits and pieces" Sweet Pea stood up leaning forward towards the fence,

"I'm sure Toni will tell her when she's ready, What about you John Travolta, What's your story ?" Kevin chuckled at his own joke joining Sweet Pea next to the fence,

"I live with my Aunt she use to be the leader of the Serpents back in the 70s, she's pretty old, and my brother he's around twelve years old" Sweet Pea explained,

"Parents ?"

"Both are serving time in a federal prison actually, being a loyal serpent can cause you to serve time, What about you ? We all know about your father, What about your mother ?" Sweet Pea asked sensitively,

"My mother is overseas in Europe with my two younger sisters, she use to be in the military that's what kinda let to my parents separation, and with my dad being in a relationship with Josie's mom and all, I think they are finalizing the divorce now, that's if my mother doesn't involve my father in some sort of bind" 

"Must be hard...do you talk to your mother ?"

"We're close, and I mean the fallout of their marriage wasn't her fault, it was much more complicated, I just chose to stay with my dad cause I didn't want him to be left alone, even after everything he was there for me when I came out" Kevin noted as he began to tear up, Sweet Pea had noticed and so he embraced him.

* * *

Cheryl entered through the front door and began to look around for Toni's presence, she searched through the bedrooms until hearing a faint cry coming from the bathroom, she put her ear towards the door hearing Toni more clearly now, Toni was hurt and previously she felt uncomfortable about discussing the matter with Cheryl, should she really be confronting her about it right now ? Cheryl thought to herself for a moment still listening in on Toni as her heart ached at the pain Toni had been in, in that instance Cheryl made up her mind.

Cheryl knocked on the door softly before calling out for Toni,

"Toni will you open up the door please ?" Cheryl asked from the other side, Toni wasn't weeping anymore and there was silence from her end,

"Listen, whatever it is we can talk about it together, you've been there for me multiple times and it hurts not being next to you right now, because I want to be there and I just want you to let me" Cheryl spoke compassionately with a soft tone, she waited at the door for a couple of seconds before the door crept open slightly, Cheryl entered the bathroom to see Toni washing her face on the sink before drying it. Toni only got uncomfortable talking about her emotions when it had been rooted with sadness or sorrow, and usually that was very rare, but Cheryl knows what Toni needs because she's been in that position in the past, when she was alone. Toni couldn't look at Cheryl she felt embarrassed for looking this way, Cheryl moved closer and cupped both of Toni's cheeks to make the shorter girl fix her gaze onto her,

"You don't have to talk about it if your not comfortable, but I'm here if you need anything" Cheryl's gaze had been locked with Toni's, she began to brush her thumb at the shorter girls cheek waiting for some sort of sign or response,

"It-it’s about...my family, what’s left of it anyways” Toni replied her voice breaking wanting to cry, seeing Toni like this made Cheryl feel a sort of pain she hadn’t felt before, she wasn’t going to stand for anyone making the woman she loves feel this way,

"Did something happen to your uncle ?” Cheryl asked worriedly,

"No you know him...when he’s drinking he kicks me out cause he doesn’t like me seeing him that way an-and when he’s fine that’s the only time I get to sleep at home.” Toni conversed with Cheryl holding onto her hands which were still on her cheeks,

"Is it something related to your parents ?” Cheryl questioned hesitantly, this topic of conversation had been sensitive for Toni and once she had noted that to Cheryl, the red head tried not delving into it until it was necessary, it seems like this was the time to be necessary,

"Last night...on our way here, I got a call from my grandfather from the retirement home, he said that my mother went to him and started to ask him for money like she always does” Toni began to explain as her eyes began to fill up with tears,

"Is your mom a junkie ? Or an addict ?” 

“My mo-mother is...bipolar she technically left because she was on an emotional high, she goes through a continuous period of having extremely high emotions or extremely low ones, she doesn’t take her medications because...she claims that it isn’t the real her when she’s on them” Toni’s tears began to drop, but her tone remained indifferent wanting to continue on and talk about it, Cheryl brushed away the tears pulling Toni closer to snuggle her while she continued to listen,

"She’s constantly all over the country, only drops in once in around three to five years always claiming to want to be a better mother before running of with cash she either got from my grandfather at the time or stole from him, this would’ve been a lot easier if I knew who my father had been, but she’s constantly with different guys throughout her life, and it’s ju-just hard...when you know she could attempt to get a grip on her life but she just chooses not to, she chooses to stay in an unhealthy place, she chooses to stay away from me...and I just don’t unde-understand” Toni had snuggled her head onto Cheryl’s neck, wrapping her arms around her waist,

"Whoever chooses to stay away from you will regret it in the future, because you are just beyond sensational Toni” Cheryl had declared giving Toni a kiss on her forehead,

"I-I...think I’m going to head to bed...and take a nap, try sleeping all this off” Toni said looking up at Cheryl while they remained wrapped around each other,

"Well let me join you, because I just want to be there, and...hold you” Cheryl replied tucking Toni’s hair behind her ears,

“You are the main thing that’s keeping me going Cheryl, and I love you so damn much” Toni had remarked with tears falling down her cheeks once more,

"You keep me going just as much, and I love you too Antoinette Topaz” Cheryl smirked holding onto the back of Toni's neck and giving her a long fervent kiss.

* * *

After Kevin had regained his composure, he began to scroll through his phone, checking on the notifications he had missed, upon doing so he saw a text appear from Sabrina asking him to come over so they could discuss something she reported as "highly classified", that blonde was always up to something and she better not drag Kevin into one of her plans again. Sweet Pea had been sitting in front of him on a phone call with what seemed to sound like FP, Kevin motioned to him that he was heading to Sabrina's, the grease haired boy nodded and waved to him as he walked over to his neighbors house. Kevin stood in front of Sabrina's door contemplating whether he really should knock on the door considering something seemed off after Salem had unexpectedly been in his house, before he could make his mind up the door opened up and Sabrina flashed him with a genuine smile.

"I knew you'd come...It's good seeing you Kevin, I've missed you" Sabrina greeted him with a hug,

"You too Sabrina, but this seemed unexpected so what is it you really need ?" Kevin replied looking at her curious,

"It's Jason..." Sabrina noted as they walked to her living room,

"Ja-Jason ? Don't tell me this is about a possible curse" Kevin inquired,

"We need Cheryl...to bring him back" Sabrina explained patiently anticipating Kevin's forthcoming reaction,

"No...no absolutely not, I'm not involving another Riverdale citizen in our sorcery, Jason was enough and now you're asking me to involve Cheryl, it was enough I had to act like I had accidentally found his body in sweet water river when we planted it there so we can get his investigation going, this is why you should've never asked about his inbred bloodline in the first place" Kevin stated, he was serious about this involving more people in Greendales secret community will cause suspicions specially if Sabrina was going to bring a dead guy back after his investigation had finally closed,

"Do this for me Kevin and I'll make sure Hiram is dead with no one getting the blame" Sabrina had knew this was coming, hence she thought of an alternative suggestion that would sure end Hiram's so called monarchy, and how can Kevin decline such a proposal,

"If I did agree to help you with your sorcery, How do you expect people will react with Jason's miraculous return from the dead, and how do you expect to keep this all from Cheryl finding out, you want her blood don't you ?"

"Jason can fake some story he's from Riverdale those weirdos are living in a telenovela, they believe everything people say until they are proven wrong somehow proven wrong by a bunch of teenagers, Jason could say he used a double or something, and about Cheryl I don't expect to hide anything, she's seen and done enough crazy things, I'm pretty sure she's heard Jason in her sleep, she'd bring him back" Sabrina answered Kevin's doubts one by one eyeing him, waiting for him to respond to her ultimatum,

"I do this, you'll owe me a personal favor as well, specially since I know for a fact you're doing this behind your dear mother's consent, and if my mother was to hear about me abusing my use for an unnecessary task from her, she'd move me to Europe indefinitely"

"I keep forgetting how your father is a mundane, it's pretty ironic he still hasn't caught on to any of this since he's a detective"

"Well it's been pretty clear he isn't a very good one" Kevin replied embarrassingly,

"So are we doing this ?" Sabrina asked waiting for Kevin to give her a definitive answer,

"Yes we are."    

  

 

  


	10. Sneaky Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is up to something after receiving news from Sweet Pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fact I haven't updated in a while just been really busy, so i apologize ?

**Tuesday 11:35 AM (About 2 hours before the mayor campaigns).**

Cheryl held onto Toni, who attempted to sink her problems away with a slumber, they had been laying on the bed together for about an hour now, Toni's face had been buried onto her girlfriend's neck while her arms wrapped around her waist holding her closely. Cheryl still remained awake even after the brief period where Toni had began to sob, comforting her throughout until she finally slept peacefully in her arms. She stared onto the bedrooms ceiling thinking about Toni's recent issues, it hurt Cheryl knowing now about her mothers background and it made sense why someone like Toni never discusses this sort of thing openly...but Cheryl can't help but wonder is this how Toni felt for her when she talked about Penelope ? Did Toni feel anger and hate towards Penelope for the way she had treated Cheryl ? Either way Cheryl knows what she feels and it sure isn't pleasant.

Interrupting Cheryl's reflections, Sweet Pea opened the door slightly checking up on the two girls thinking that they both would have been fast asleep, Cheryl caught his eye and mouthed her words towards him not wanting to wake Toni up.

"Is something wrong ?" she mouthed,

"FP called." he mouthed back while gesturing with his hands,

"Just give me a sec." she replied before he shut the door, heading back to the front porch,

Cheryl didn't want to leave her comfortable spot with Toni cradling her the way she did, but duty calls specially in such a sensitive time, things were about to heat up in Riverdale, and Cheryl could sense it all the way from the other side of the river where the Greendale had been situated. She began to unhook Toni's grasp from her waist and placed her head on the pillow giving her a kiss on the cheek, but prior to leaving the room Cheryl just stood there admiring Toni's beauty quietly to herself and then closed the bedroom door behind her. 

She walked over to the porch to see a cross-armed Sweet Pea, he seemed uneasy and Cheryl was ready for any sort of bump they had to deal with since she wasn't going to let Hiram, Penelope, The Ghoulies or Toni's mother cause a friction between her and the woman she loved deeply...she wasn't going to allow anyone to take her happiness away, fuck she wasn't going to let anyone take THEIR happiness away. 

* * *

 

Sweet Pea had been leaning his back on the wall smoking a cigarette when Cheryl met up with him, when he noticed her presence his demeanor shifted, she eyed him warily sensing the change in his behavior,

"...So what was so urgent that FP couldn't wait till after the campaign ?" Cheryl asked leaning on the wall next to him,

"Betty and Jughead went over to Thistlehouse to set up for our big plan, but instead they were greeted by a trashed up house and a note that had been left by Hiram which was specifically handwritten for a 'Serpent Bitch' the way he had quoted it." Sweet Pea informed her as he looked at her worriedly not knowing how she would react since Cheryl was somewhat unpredictable,

"Well I'm glad FP took Nana Rose to an unknown location in New York, at least I know for a fact she's safe..." Cheryl replied quietly, her mind still trying to register Hiram's threat, after all she was the one who left him a permanent scare on his face so who was he to threaten her ?

"If that was all that happened Cheryl we would have just told you after the campaign ended and our mission had been completed..." Sweet Pea remarked losing the eye contact he had with Cheryl,

"Then what the fuck is going on Sweet Pea ?!" Cheryl said impatiently sick of the fact he hadn't been getting to the point,

"When FP called he said the whole town had been in a riot, the campaigns assembly was trashed, Hiram's men boycotted the serpents from entering Pop's leading to blood being drawn, Hiram's plan has become more violent and after the humiliation he expressed on the letter that was addressed to you, he is done playing it smart, he is going to take Riverdale by force or he would leave it to burn into ashes." 

"Fuck! What did FP say was our next plan ?!" Cheryl asked urgently,

"The serpents are still trying to maintain The Alibi but the ones who were at Pop's are trying to barricade the place, Hiram's men and many of his allied mobsters are taking their stand in the parking lot, FP said we should lay low since Betty and Jughead are heading over here in time to publish the article." Sweet Pea was now looking at her holding onto both of her shoulders in an attempt to relax Cheryl, who had started to visibly become anxious at the thought of her friends and the serpents being in danger,

"He's sending the serpents on a suicide mission, when our leverage gets out Hiram would really have no mercy at all afterwards...He'll cause a fucking Purge, this is my fault I shouldn't have confronted him the way I had...are the cops doing anything ?"

"They are the only line of defense keeping the mobs from swarming the place, they are trying to reason with Hiram." Sweet Pea explained before inhaling the smoke from his cigarette,

"If I go down there he's going to stop this whole thing, if he has me on his 'side' he can continue building his empire without anything in his way...my mother is in this, fuck I bet she financed the mobs to back him up." Cheryl looked at Sweet Pea who reciprocated by giving her a confused stare,

"Are you crazy ?! Absolutely not, think about Toni for a second this would not sit well with her." Sweet Pea's voice rose slightly even with everything he cared about Toni deeply and this would crash her beyond repair, the notion of Cheryl sacrificing herself for The Serpents as a whole it would break her not knowing that Toni could've at least tried to do something to help with this case,

"I am thinking about Toni ! I'm always thinking about Toni, Toni deserves a life were she can graduate, be with the serpents and get out of this hell hole, she deserves to be free of a cursed town such as Riverdale, I would sacrifice myself if it means she could have it better than me, my family tainted that town and that resulted with my brother being dead, I won't risk Toni for that..." Cheryl offhandedly expressed, this truly came from the heart for her she loved Toni and if it would lead to Toni having a better life without Cheryl being in it so be it, because for her Toni always deserved better than her, that's how Cheryl thought...that's how Cheryl's upbringing made her feel and think, everyone deserved better than her.

"Let's at least have this conversation with Toni, she earns the right to be apart of this conversation, I'll head inside and wake her up, call on Kevin and check what he's up to." Sweet Pea threw his cigarette before stomping it and opening the front door heading inside, Cheryl knew she should've waited for him to arrive with Toni and discuss things together, but her mind was set she wasn't going to risk Toni nor The Serpents, Hiram's threats began to playback in her head. 

**You had no one...not until a certain pink haired Serpent entered your life, or am I wrong ?**

**I imagine you wouldn't want her to be held captive, or tortured by my men is that right ? Perhaps you wouldn't want her to lose a limb, however worst case for you would be if she dies...**

Cheryl swiftly grabbed Sweet Pea's truck key, which had been clumsily laying on the coffee table, she quickly hopped into the truck and drove off to Riverdale without looking back, she dug into her pocket to grab her phone dialing FP's number.

* * *

Toni woke up from her nap by someone nudging her shoulder, once her eyes opened up properly she was quite disappointed to see Sweet Pea's face rather than her red headed girlfriend, whom she had been hogged against. Sweet Pea had an obvious worrying expression on his face,

"We need to talk Toni..." He said before there was a loud sound of an engine roaring from the outside, his face quickly turned blank running to the front porch, Toni however had been confused by his sudden exit, she followed his trails only to see Sweet Pea bury his face in his hands,

"She fucking left ! Are you fucking serious ?! WE NEED TO CALL FP NOW !" Sweet Pea was clearly angry his face was turning red, his voice was husky from the anger that rushed through his body,

"Who the fuck are you talking about ? ...Wait was that Cheryl ?! Why did she just leave ? WHAT'S GOING ON ?!" Toni's tone quickly changed from a calm one to a fumed one,

"HIRAM is what happened, The Serpents are in trouble, our whole plan is in danger, and Hiram threatened Cheryl, he sent her a god damn threat Toni, he trashed Thistlehouse the whole place is a mess, he also brought a gang of mobsters to Pop's, he drew blood Toni and the only thing keeping him from attacking are the negotiations he's having with the cops at the moment." Sweet Pea explained rapidly, thruting all his information on a drowsy Toni who had just woken up, waiting for a response from Toni who had been too stammered to form a right sentence.

"Wait...Cheryl...gone-Cheryl left to what ? Sacrifice herself ?" Toni expressed horrifyingly, Sweet Pea couldn't have the heart to tell her outright so all he did was nod his head, and the instance he did Toni sprinted to Sabrina's house knocking on her door manically, Sweet Pea followed her in a hurry, Kevin answered the door giving them both a puzzling look, not knowing about the events that had been taking place simultaneously.

"Why the hell are you guys knocking on Sabrin- ?" Kevin asked before being abruptly interrupted by Toni,

"Move out of the way, we don't have time for this Keller." She walked passed him meeting Sabrina in her living room, the blonde girl had been bewildered by the pink haired girls presence in her residence, but it was like as if she sensed something serious was occurring, as if right on queue without Toni saying a word, Sabrina grabbed her mothers car keys on one hand and held onto Salem with her other hand.

"Kevin stay with Sweet Pea at your house in case something else comes up." Toni noted as she entered Sabrina's vehicle, Sabrina started the engine swiftly and drove off to Riverdale, Sweet Pea however was surprised and curious by Sabrina's sudden telepathic senses.

"She's something isn't she ?" Kevin said as he noticed Sweet Pea staring at Sabrina as she left,

"Ahh that wasn't the reason..." Sweet Pea replied with a half lie,

"Sweet Pea we both know what we had was extremely platonic, and besides I have unfinished business with Moose."

* * *

 Cheryl had been driving frantically on the road while she waited for FP to pick up his phone, she just hoped no one in Greendale would pull her over at this tedious moment. Suddenly her call had been picked up by FP who sighed from the other end of his call,

"Cheryl I need you to make sure everything is set with Betty and Jughead they are going to be in Greendale in about twenty minutes so jus-" FP informed her before Cheryl spoke over him,

"Listen up FP this thing is a wreck, and I'm heading back to Riverdale to fix this with you, don't try and change my mind cause it won't work, first I'm going to visit my mother for a casual talk, I'll just need you to control your front... you think you can handle that ?" Cheryl's tone and behavior changed, she was serious and she was ruthless, it felt like she had been in Hiram's office again, and this time she won't quit till an arrow is going through his chest, for her mother however she had something more nostalgic planned for her.

"Cheryl I don-...I'll stall for the next hour, try making it back to Riverdale in forty minutes and act fast before this whole thing blows up in our faces, and just some help with that 'casual talk' you're going to have to meet your mother at our old serpent hideout in the southside." FP contemplated his decision at first until reluctantly agreeing to Cheryl's scheme,

"Good hopefully I'll see you soon FP."

* * *

 

A few streets behind were Sabrina and Toni, Toni had been updating the other girl on everything going on, hell if this girl was willing to drive her to a town which was an hour away without question she felt like she could at least give the blonde girl an explanation.

"Toni, Cheryl isn't dumb there must be a bigger plan that she is playing into this." Sabrina replied after Toni gave her the summary,

"I know but it's only going to work if she gives herself up for Hiram, and I have seen what happened to Veronica first hand, if he treated his own flesh and blood that way imagine what he'd do to a Blossom." Toni remarked while her whole body shook from the rush of events that have been unfolding at such a fast rumbling pace. Salem sat in the backseat listening into the conversation as he began to telepathically talk to Sabrina, while the cars air had been filled with the silence between the two girls.

"This is a waste of time Sabrina, I know you're just trying to help out but this curse is going to blow on your face if we don't act quick." Salem spoke as the audio waves rushed through Sabrina's brain, he met her gaze through the rear mirror, her blue eyes sparkled from the sun, she gave him a stern gaze.

"Jason will forgive our delay if it means we are out here keeping his precious sister from harms way, What do you think Salem ? Would Jason rather wait for his turn or have his sister hand herself over to some criminal ?" Sabrina commented giving Salem a sarcastic smile through the mirror. Salem looked at her and gave her a wink as if to say "Touche".

Toni looked behind and witnessed the wink before redirecting herself towards Sabrina,

"Did your cat just wink ?" Toni asked confused by all the abilities this cat possessed so far,

"Oh yes, Salem is a very smart cat, Hell we sometimes mistake him for an old man." Sabrina replied with a bright smile, as Toni laughed at the comment,

"Wow thank you for such a sweet compliment." Salem said telepathically as Sabrina winked back at him.

  

 


End file.
